Babette's Story
by TomHardyGirl6489
Summary: Babette Darmody an 19 year old girl from New York City moves to Franklin County, Virginia with her father and two older brothers. After suffering a tragic loss the family move to Virginia for a new start and what they think would be a quiet country life... That is until Babette finds herself in the presence of the Bondurant brothers.
1. Chapter 1

How can a city girl make a life for herself in the country? My father Owen Darmody saw no other choice but for us to leave New York City and move to Franklin County, Virginia with my aunt Gillian. My father couldn't face the loss of my little brother. He couldn't even look out the window of our apartment without having a graphic flashback of my brother being gunned down in a crossfire between two rival gangs.

Charlie was only 13 and everyone in our neighborhood had a soft spot for him. He would happily offer help to the older women with grocery bags. He loved getting his hands dirty in the autoshop with my father and two older brothers. He was a kid who never paid any mind to the bad things around him, he was just optimistic.

I was running late to work that horrible day...

_"Bye pop I'll see ya later" I said rushing out the door. I was late for my shift at the diner. I finally made my way out of our apartment building when I spotted Charlie running in the street with his two best friends Lucky and Jimmy._

_"Hey Charlie don't run in the damn street! I know you gots better sense than that." I shouted at him._

_"Alright alright ain't no need to yell Baps." He ran over to me with a smile on his face. "Heading to work? Want me to walk with you?" He asked as usual._

_"Naaa that's ok since I gotta run to work, I'm so late." I told him as I ruffled his hair. "Remember what pop said be home by 5 Charlie and not a minute later."_

_"I got it Baps, he only reminds me every damn hour." He replied rolling his eyes._

_"Language baby brother." I laughed "Dont let pop hear ya speaking like that. Anyways catch ya later, stay outta trouble" I said speed walking away. He said something back no doubt a snide comment but I never heard what he said._

_I made it about a block and a half down the street when I heard the gunfire. It sounded as if it was coming from every direction. I dropped to the ground waiting for it to end. Two minutes felt like hours and I was back on my feet looking around hearing the screams of women, children, men. It wasn't till my father yelled for Charlie that I started running back up the block to our building. I was in no way prepared for what I was about to see. As I made my way to the crowd of people in the street I notice a body on the floor slightly twitching. I recognized the shoes belonging to my brother and that's when I pushed people out of the way to reach him. I finally made it to the front of the crowd dropping to the ground and propping his head on my lap. Everything felt as if it was going in slow motion. I heard my fathers voice but I never saw him. I stared at my little brother's body riddled with bullets watching him gasped for air, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't speak he just gurgled and spit up blood._

_"You stay with me Charlie! Don't you dare die on us!" I cried hysterically. He stared into my honey hazel eyes, the eyes of my mother, fighting for air. "God damnit Charlie... Help me please! Help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_The grip Charlie had on my hand loosened, his body stopped convulsing and his dark brown eyes stared in to nothingness. I screamed for my father, I screamed for my older brothers, I screamed for God to help me. Seven other people were murder that day innocent bystanders and none of them gangsters. Charlie's friend Jimmy also died that day taking a bullet to the head. I stayed in the middle of the street holding my brother's dead body rocking back and forth in a daze while my father and older brothers held each other for support, till the police showed up and took his body away._

Now here I am staring out the passenger side window of my pop's Chevrolet packed with some of our belongings, as my brother's Eli and Richie drove the Hupmobile behind us with the rest of our stuff. I watched as the city lights turned into grass covered fields that went on for miles. My father broke me out of my daze when he finally spoke to me.

"This transition is gonna be hard for all of us but that city life is over. I don't want to worry about losing another one of my children in those hostile streets" he said staring at the road ahead. "Your aunt Gillian and her daughter are the only family we got left. Besides it'll be a nice change for you living with other women."

"I'm sure it'll be different" I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Spark of Interest

We spent hours on the road, finally arriving in Virginia in the afternoon. My father made a pit stop at Blackwater Station which served as a gas station and general store. I took that opportunity to get out of the car and stretch my legs. I walked over to my brother Richie who had the same idea of stretching.

"I never thought it would feel this good to stretch.. Shesssssh." Richie groaned.

Richie Darmody my 24 year old brother. Tan skin dark brown hair and eyes to match, standing at about 6'1". Out of my three brothers I'm closest with Richie. I could talk to him about pretty much anything but when it came to boys he wanted to know nothing of it. I never went out on dates and that was all thanks to Richie and my eldest brother Eli who's 27 years old, tan, dark brown hair with light brown eyes standing at about 5'11". The boys in my family resembled my father taking on his dark handsome boyish looks, as where I was the splitting image of my mom- Jet black hair that went down my back in soft waves, honey hazel eyes that popped against my porcelain skin, standing at 5'5" with womanly curves that would make any man's eyes fill with lust. My brothers are both athletically built thanks to all the heavy lifting in the autoshop. My pop a man well into his 40's aged with grace and could have very welled passed for an older brother but Charlie's murder aged him beyond his years.

"Do ya need any help?" Asked a young man who looked to be in his early twenties.

Richie spoke up "Uh yea we need refills of gas for both cars."

"Passing through?" He questioned.

"No more like moving in" answered Richie

The young man snorted "Moving to Franklin County... Shoot I doubt it'll even compare to where you're from." He looked at the ground and shook his head as he pumped our gas.

"Aye Richie why don't you come and give me and your brother a hand with this stuff." My pop shouted from the porch of the general store. I looked to where my father stood and noticed a man sitting on a rocking chair with a mug in his hands, hat pulled so low the only facial features visible was his nose and mouth. I couldn't tell what direction he was looking if he even was looking, but his head was position towards the young man pumping gas. Turning my attention away from the mysterious man on the rocking chair I decided on small talk with the young man in front of me.

"So, umm what's it like in Franklin County?" I asked hands on my hips sun in my face making me squint.

"Ah it's pretty quiet around these parts, nothin' like the city." He answered in his noticeable southern accent. "What city ya from if you don't mind me askin'?"

"New York City" I sighed quietly.

He whistled eyebrows raised "Sure is a big move." I finally got a good look at the young man's face- he looked to be about my age, give or take a couple of years. Couple inches taller with inviting hazel eyes complemented by full thick eyelashes. Built like a young boy finally growing into his body.

He finished pumping gas into both cars giving his full attention to me. Wiping his hand on his pant leg then holding it out for a handshake, "I'm Jack Bondurant."

Shielding my eyes from the sun with my left hand, I reached out my right hand and gave a firm handshake, "Babette Darmody" I smiled politely.

"S'nice to meet chu Babette, and welcome to the dullest county in Virginia" he chuckled. Making me laugh a little for the first time in a while.

My pop and brothers made their way down the steps of the porch heading towards the Hupmobile with boxes in hand. Eli's glare at Jack would make anybody want to cower in the corner. I knew it was because the young boy was talking to his baby sister.

"What ya smiling about Baps?" Eli asked as he loaded the three boxes they carried over into the car.

I stared at him with a smirk on my face and replied "Jack here was just telling me how dull Franklin County is that's all." I smiled at jack and he at me.

"Well it's time to get going." Eli stated giving me that stern look I knew so well.

I nodded at him, turning to Jack "Well if Franklin's as small a county as I am assuming it is I'm sure I'll see ya around." He laughed waving as I walked off towards the Chevy. As I walked backed I felt as if I was being watched. Out of the corner of my eye I could feel the mysterious guy's eyes on me. I got into the car as my father started it ready to drive up to aunt Gillian's house, staring out the window of the car the mysterious man's gaze never wavering from me till I was outta sight.

It was kind of creepy but I just couldn't help but feel intrigued to know something about the man on the porch. Franklin County may have been deemed dull by Jack Bondurant but that mysterious man seem like he was anything but dull.


	3. Chapter 3: Speak of The Devil

Aunt Gillian is my mothers older sister. She moved to Virginia at the age of 19 with her husband who served in the Great War, unfortunately he never made it back. Being a city girl herself aunt Gillian was smart about making money to support herself an her daughter Angie. She loves baking cakes, pies, and cookies, she also grew fruits, vegetables, and herbs right in her backyard.

My cousin Angie who I have yet to meet is 20. Her mother says she's excited to have have her family from the city live with them. From aunt Gillian's description of cousin Angie she seems quite nice and if she has any of the southern charm that aunt Gillian picked up out here in Franklin County, I'm sure we'll get along just fine.

"I just can't get over how much you look like your momma." Aunt Gillian said as she showed me to the room that I would be sharing with Angie. "Not much excitement around here. Took me some time to get use to the quiet that comes at night."

I smiled at her not sure of what to say. The only thoughts running through my mind of the city was the fact that the city ended my baby brothers life. I tried to shake those thoughts from my head as aunt Gillian showed me where I could put my clothes. Seems like Angie and aunt Gillian made space for my father and his children a few days in advance.

Aunt Gillian left me alone to get settled while she headed to the kitchen to get dinner started. She mentioned something about a town gathering afterwards. I was just about done when a young girl with chocolate brown hair, emerald eyes and a huge smile from ear to ear walked in, "Sure is good to have other family members 'round here!" She said excitedly. "I'm Angie." She said as she wrapped her arms around me in a fierce hug. I could tell I was gonna be very close with Angie at that point.

She pulled me into the kitchen where aunt Gillian was speaking to a young girl with blonde hair and slim frame. She was a petite lil thing. She smiled at me shyly when she notice my presence in the room.

"Bertha this my cousin Babette all the way from New York City!" She stated proudly. "Hey mama do ya mind if I take Babette outside for a while? Let her get the feel of the town." She asked pulling me out the door before her mother could even answer.

"You have her back in time fa' time dinner Ang, ya hear?" Aunt Gillian shouted out to her.

Angie had an arm around mine and Bertha's shoulder beaming with excitement. "We're gon' have soooooo much fun this summer!"

We walked everywhere, Angie never missing out on information she felt I needed to know- places to go, things to do. "So how ya feeling so far about the move?" Bertha asked me as Angie was busy chatting up everyone we passed.

"S'not so bad but then again I only just got here so time can only tell." I replied with a smirk on my face.

She giggled, "People around here kinda stick to themselves." She looked at the ground.

"Girls I think we need to start heading back, mama gonna have my ass if I make ya late for dinner." Ang said as she giggled.

"I think I'm gon' head home help out around the farm, get ready for the town gathering" she waved us goodbye with a promise to see us later.

Aunt Gillian sure went to town with dinner for us. Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, sweet corn on the cob, and cornbread filled the table. Angie asked us every question she could think of, about city life. We shared some laughs, some childhood stories. It took my mind off of the haunting images that would always creep into my head. My brothers went for seconds as did my pop complimenting aunt Gillian on her delicious food repeatedly. Angie excused herself from the table grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs in the direction of our room going on and on about how we had to get ready for tonight.

After having a nice bath I started getting dressed, my outfit of choice was a biased cut floral dress with a pleated skirt that came to mid-calf, that clung to my body just right, it had a slight keyhole opening just below my neckline. I wore navy blue baby doll heels, my hair was straight on top and clipped at the back with curls on the end. I wore a little mascara and red lipstick that went just right with my full slightly plump lips.

Although Angie was a little taller than I was, I let her borrow a long coral colored dress that cinched at the waist. She wore nude Siren heels. She let me style her hair in deep wave that curled inward framing her face. Her makeup only added to her beauty with light pink lipstick, blush, and some mascara. We were ready to go to the town gathering.

"Jeez what are they doin' up there!?" I heard Eli say as we made our way down the steps.

"Hold ya horses we comin' Eli. You can't rush perfection." Angie said as she reached the bottom step and struck a pose.

"You girls look beautiful." Aunt Gillian and pop said in unison. I spotted Richie and Eli giving each other side glances and I knew what that meant. It meant do not let Baps out of your sight tonight. Pop and aunt Gillian drove off together while Angie and I rode with Eli and Richie. As soon as we drove up to the farm there were plenty of people all around sitting outside on the porch smoking, getting air drinking out of jars, and bluegrass music filling the air.

Stepping out the car Richie pulled me into his side "You sure look pretty tonight..." He paused, "Just be careful is all I'm really saying Baps." He said staring at the crowd of men all around.

"No need to worry big brother I have Angie with me." I nudged his ribs.

He laughed out loud and then whispered to me "Yea that's what I'm kinda worried about." I laughed along with him.

"Alright Baps and I are gon' go find Bertha. Ya'll have fun now boys!" Angie said pulling me away from Richie and heading into the barn. As we entered the band playing had pretty much everybody on their feet dancing or tapping their toes and clapping their hands to the beat. Everyone in good spirits. We found Bertha leaning on the wall opposite us.

"You girls look so pretty!" She said hugging us both. We thanked her and got to mingling. I could tell that Angie loved this kind of thing she started conversations effortlessly and danced a couple of times. She was in her element.

Standing in the same place where we found Bertha we had a perfect view of who walked in and out of the barn. That's when I seen the familiar face from the gas station step into the barn.

"I guess this county is as small as I assumed." I said more to myself than to anyone in particular. Both girls looked at me one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Come again Babette?" Angie asked.

"It's nothing I just met that boy at the gas station earlier" I nodded toward the entrance. Watching as a rugged older man step in slapping his hands on jacks shoulders with a mischievous grin on his face. Then I saw him the mysterious man from the porch.

Angie looked towards the direction I nodded "Ooooh so you met those Bondurant brothers." She smirked at me.

"I don't know about brothers but I did meet a Jack Bondurant." I giggled at the look she gave me.

"Well that's Jack, Howard, and Forrest Bondurant. Men of MANY myths and legends, but those are stories better left for home." She winked. I was surprised that my brothers weren't checking on me every 5 minutes, I guess aunt Gillian was introducing them to the whole town.

Some time had passed when I found myself on the dance floor dancing with Angie by force of course. Sneaking away from Angie to take a breather I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Didn't think I would see ya 'round this soon." Jack said with a smile that showed off just how young he was. He was next to the older rugged looking man. "This here is my brother Howard, Howard this is Babette Darmody from New York City." We shook hands and made a little small talk before Angie popped up scolding me for sneaking off.

"Whoooowee Little Angie is that you? You sure clean up nice." Howard howled.

"Well at least I clean up howard!" Angie shot back. They continued to make wise cracks at each other giving me and jack a good laugh. While Howard kept Angie's attention I snuck out through a screen door that lead me to the porch which was empty since everyone was already inside enjoying the rest of the night.

It was dark out except for the light that came through the screen door. I walked to the porch railing and leaned on it taking a deep breath filling my lungs with the fresh smog free air of the country. Despite the music coming from inside it was quiet until I heard a match being struck that startled me. Turning to see where it came from, the flame from the match illuminating the persons face. I got a good enough look to see a hat pulled so low with only two facial features visible. It could only be the other Bondurant Brother I have yet to be introduced to.

It was the mysterious man from the porch but now the mysterious man had a name, and it was... Forrest.

* * *

Okay so here's my first author's note. I'm very new to this and your constructive criticism In ways to make this better would be truly appreciated. I will take advice from you guys if there is any. Hope you like what you've been reading so far. I know it's kinda starting off slow but I find so much excitement In the build up. Wouldn't you say?


	4. Chapter 4: And He Shall Appear

"Sorry, uhh, didn't mean to startle you." He grumbled. His deep southern accent being everything I imagined it would be.

"No I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was out here." Clutching my chest, my heart beating a mile a minute. He stood up from the chair he was seated on walking into the light of the screen door. Head lowered down pulling his hat off his head revealing his combed over brown hair. He lifted his head eyes meeting mine and I couldn't find the ability to turn away. Taking in his eyes, perfect nose and full pouty lips that I daydreamed of throughout the day.

Finally snapping out of my appraisal of this man in front of me I reached out my hand for a handshake, "I'm Babette."

He reached out as well engulfing my tiny hand in his "uh Forrest" he grunted. Stuffing his hand back in his pocket while his other hand held the cigar he just lit to his mouth, and what a lovely mouth if was. We stood there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes till I finally got the nerve to say anything.

"You're Jack's brother?" I asked knowing damn well I already knew the answer to my stupid question.

"Yea my baby brother" he answered pulling on his cigar, exhaling letting the smoke billow out around us on this comfortable summer night.

Not knowing what to say next I just blurted out "Me And my family moved out here to live with my aunt Gillian and cousin Angie." I mentally smacked my forehead for saying something I knew he probably didn't give a shit about. He nodded looking as if he were gonna say something when the screen door busted open.

It was my brother Richie glaring at Forrest until his eyes rested on me, "What chu doin' out here alone Baps? S'pose to be with Angie." His voice calm as ever but I knew once we were actually alone I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Just needed some air Richie." I looked down smoothing out my dress.

"Well I think you done had enough. C'mon." He demanded, not to be argued with. Holding the door open for me to step inside.

"Night Mr. Bondurant." I said to Forrest as I made my way inside feeling the heat of Richie's eyes on me. As soon as I stepped through the door he grabbed my arm leading me to where pop and aunt Gillian stood. Aunt Gillian noticed the tension between us and called us out on it.

"Richie if looks could kill your sister would have died many deaths." Asking if I was okay with just her eyes I gave a slight nod.

"Think it's getting late maybe we should start heading home." Richie told my father who look at me with a 'what happened now' face. My father wanting to avoid any scene in our new town agreed and told Richie to go get Angie and Eli and meet us by the cars.

"What was that all about hun?" Aunt Gillian asked. My father just walked beside us silently shaking his head.

"S'nothing my brothers are just a BIT overprotective." I sighed.

She laughed "Come on now, Owen your daughter is old enough to do what she wants loosen the reigns a lil'!" Aunt Gillian said to my father.

"Aye it ain't me you gotta get through to." He raised his hands in surrender. "My boys been their sisters keeper since the day she was born. Making sure she was always safe and making sure the other lil' boys stayed away." He chuckled. I laugh along with him because I knew that what he was saying was the truth.

My brothers took it upon themselves to be my protectors, even from things I didn't need protection from. The day I turned 18 and told them I had my first job as a waitress at a diner, well, they nearly lost it. It was my pop who talked them in to letting me keep the job. Imagine that- a father having to negotiate with his sons.

I spotted Eli, Angie and Richie making their way towards the car. I giggled at the sight of Eli holding Angie's hand practically dragging her to the car.

"What's the hurry Eli? The car can't drive off without the driver, And YOU ARE the driver ain't chu?" Angie mouthed off. She had no idea what it was gonna be like for her now that my brothers lived with her.

As soon as we shut the doors of the car Richie started his whole speech. "Ya know just cuz we moved to a new place don't mean things are gone change babette."

I rolled my eyes at the back of his head not wanting to hear the same old thing once again.

"We don't know anyone here, we don't know what these people are like and I'll be damn if my baby sister get mixed up with any of them." Richie continued as Eli looked at the road ahead no doubt already fully informed of my little "indiscretion". Angie laughed out loud and spoke up.

"Which one of the scary country men did you find Babette making eyes with Richie?" She said sarcastically.

"No one! I was just on the porch getting some air and Forrest happened to be there too that's all." I defended myself.

"It looked like you was catching more than just air Babette. It look like you were talkin' about somethin'." Richie accused making me really irritated.

"I was being polite Richie! All I did was introduced self and nothing more. Not like its any of your business." I nearly shouted hardly containing my anger.

"What you do is my busines! You are my kid sister and I have to look out for you!" He yelled back. "Momma may not be around to give you the talk about the birds and the bees, but me and Eli can damn sure keep you from what it entails."

"So am I s'pose to be alone forever Cuz my big brothers are trying to 'protect' me from an unseen danger." My words came out laced with venom.

It was Eli who spoke up now trying to diffuse the altercation "We just want what's best for ya Baps. After what happened to Charlie you can't blame us for being so strict. We get that you're a young woman who wants to get out into the world, but we can't help but see you as a little girl." I stared at my hands in my lap at the mention of Charlie's name.

"How can we know what's best for me when you keep me from everything? Sheltering me from what really goes on out there is not gonna keep me safe, all its gonna do is make me vulnerable." I spoke softly. To this they had nothing to say, that is everyone except Angie.

"All this over politely introducing herself to someone? JEEZ maybe you boys need to find yourselves some women to wind ya down." She snorted. I giggled too.

The rest of the ride home was silent. I just stared up at the starry night through the window thinking of the way Forrest Bondurant's voice sent shivers up and down my spine. His handsome face a permanent picture in my head. He seemed like a man of few words, but I bet he had more excitement in his life than I ever had.

And I was counting down the days until I would run into him again.

* * *

**_Thank you soooo very much to Kat 94 for giving me my first review. I really appreciate it. I was very nervous about this story but your kind words put me at ease._**


	5. Chapter 5: Looks like a Hot Summer

Three weeks had passed since the town gathering. The exchange of heated words between me and Richie were a thing of the past. I knew he meant well but a girl of my age longs for that freedom to explore.

Summer in Franklin County was extremely hot. We often found refuge in lakes to keep cool. Jack introduced us to his very best friend Cricket who despite his hardships was so lovable. Bertha who accompanied us sometimes grew a liking to the youngest Bondurant brother and it was obvious he did as well. Angie made sure we were out everyday soaking up the sun creating memories that would last a lifetime.

My pop and brothers were lucky enough to find jobs in a nearby mill. I made it my business to help out aunt Gillian around the house even though she never asked.

I found myself at Blackwater Station occasionally meeting up with Jack and Cricket to go on one of many summer adventures. I rarely saw Forrest who was always stuck in the little room in the back of the diner, but when I did come face to face with him I could only muster up the courage to say hello, and he would give me a slight nod or grunt to acknowledge me.

Angie and I were waiting on the porch of Blackwater Station for Jack and Cricket to come back. Maggie the new red headed waitress from Chicago sat in the rocking chair peeling an apple with a knife. I noticed two cars driving up to the station. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Forrest making his way over to the cars.

Stepping out was the sheriff and his deputy, coming out of the car behind them was a weird looking man in a black suit his hair perfectly parted down the middle and slicked back. He stopped by the sheriff's car leaning on it while the sheriff spoke to Forrest. I watched as he confidently walked over to Forrest and poked his finger in Forrest' chest. With only a view of Forrest' back his head moved down and back up again, the man dropped his hand and looked over at us. The sheriff started talking to Forrest again as the weird looking man made his way over to us stopping right before the steps. He stood there just staring at us as if we were a piece of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into. I stared back frozen in place by his lustful gaze. It wasn't until I heard Forrest' voice that I was able to look away.

"You girls wanna go on inside." The three of us walked through the screen door. Maggie went behind the counter as Angie and I sat on the bar stools.

"You ever seen that man before?" Maggie asked still trying to see what was going on outside.

"No, I've never seen'em before. He sure is a weird looking thing isn't he." Angie answered. I couldn't help but feel so disgusted by the way that man looked at us. I mean I had men back in New York make eyes at me but none ever made me feel as I did now. It just didn't sit right.

We heard the sheriff and his men drive off. Jack and Cricket walking in a minute later, Forrest stood on the porch no doubt watching them drive away. Any plans we had that day were cancelled but that didn't mean Angie wanted to go home. I on the other hand didn't feel up for anything and said I would meet her at home.

I made my way outside Forrest' voice stopping me as I reached the top step, "That man so much as say a word to you, you let me know." I nodded not able to put any words together. I made it down the steps when Forrest' voice stopped me again, "I'll take ya home." Sounding more like a demand than a request.

We walked over to his truck in silence and got in. I could not believe that I was sitting in a car ALONE with FORREST BONDURANT!

"Was that your boyfriend that night?" He asked out of nowhere.

I snorted "NO! No that was just my older brother who acts more like my daddy than my own daddy does..." I paused, "he's overprotective."

"Why'd you move to Franklin?" He asked. I guess his curiosity got the best of him.

"To live with my aunt-" he cut me off.

"I know who you're livin' with. I asked why" taking his eyes off the road and glancing at me for a few seconds.

I turned my head to look out the passenger side window trying to figure out if I should tell him or not, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about the details, "My little brother passed away... Thought a new place would dull the pain a lil' I guess." Telling the truth just not the whole truth.

He grunted "Uh sorry."

"Who was that man in the black suit?" I said trying to change the subject.

"A new deputy" he grumble. A look of hatred crossing his face. "He gives you any trouble and I mean any trouble you come to me."

I smirked at him "You gonna be my protector too Forrest?" His lip twitched slightly. Bringing the car to a stop in front or aunt Gillian's house, thanking God that my brothers weren't home yet.

"I just would hate if anything were to happen to you." He said looking me square in the eyes making the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I turned away slowly reaching for the car door.

Turning back to him quickly "Thanks for the ride by the way" I smiled knowing my cheeks were probably as pink as ever. "Bye Forrest."

He said nothing but just dipped his head and gave a nod. I made it to the porch of aunt Gillian's before turning around and watching Forrest drive off. I don't know exactly what I was feeling as this point but I knew that Forrest was the man I would be willing to go against my brothers better judgement for.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Babette and Forrest interaction... It's getting there


	6. Chapter 6: Family Dinner

Getting home as early as I did I was able to help aunt Gillian with dinner. The sun started setting when Angie arrived home, never mentioning anything thing about earlier. She helped me get the table ready. Occasionally giving me looks as if she were waiting for me to spill the beans. Pretending not to notice I continued to to set the plates on the table.

"Forrest give ya a ride home?" She asked trying to keep a straight face.

"He was just being polite Ang." I said looking up at her through my lashes. Just as she was about to riddle me with endless questions, my pop and brothers entered the house. My pop stepping into the kitchen first looked surprised to see us home.

"Hey pop, how was work? I asked giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Work was fine. I'm actually kinda surprised you girls are here this early." He chuckled. Richie and Eli made their way into the kitchen looking tired as ever.

"Jeez you boys look like hell." Angie snickered.

"Very funny Ang." Eli replied rubbing his tired eyes. Aunt Gillian stepped into the dining room with plates of food. Telling the guys to go wash up for dinner.

It was pretty quiet as we ate, except for when Angie tried to get a conversation going. Richie seemed awfully quiet- a little too quiet for my liking. He finished his dinner before everyone else. He sat back in his chair and stared right at me. Burning holes into my soul.

"I stopped by Blackwater Station today. Had to fill the car up with gas. Ang said I had just missed you." He stared at me waiting for a reply.

I stared back at him not really sure where he was going with this. "Yea, I came home early. Wasn't really in the mood for one of Angie's adventures." I giggled. His stare turned into a full blown scowl. His right hand on the table balled into a fist.

He shrugged, "Didn't know you were hangin' 'round with them Bondurant brothers." Everyone around the table stopped eating knowing this discussion was headed in the wrong direction. Aunt Gillian glancing from Richie to me worriedly.

"Jack and his friend Cricket are good friends of ours. Am I not allowed to have friends Richie?" I said holding my own.

He snorted, "You can have friends. Just don't want chu 'round them."

"I think I'm old enough to decide who should be my friends Richie." I sighed looking down at my plate.

He leaned forward placing both forearms on the table. "I warned you about getting mixed up with them-"

"No you warned me about getting mixed up anyone not just them." I raised my voice. Taking a second to gain back my composure and looking at aunt Gillian I asked, "May I be excused?" She nodded. I got up and walked into the family room. I heard my father trying to talk some sense into Richie. Richie suddenly stormed into the family room like a raging bull.

"You think I wanna see my baby sister get used? You don't know these men, you don't know what they're like!" He yelled at me.

"Neither do you! I'm sick and tired of you and Eli breathing down my neck about dangerous men, who I have yet to come across! I yelled back. Fighting back the tears that threaten to spill over.

"You are blind to the shit that goes on around you Baps! It ain't just rainbows and smiles out here." He said.

"And how will I ever know what it's like? You don't even let me live my own life!" My voice cracking as those last words came out my mouth.

"To protect you damnit! To-" He screamed unable to finish his sentence and reign in his temper.

I laughed without humor and scoffed, "Protect me!? Look where that protection got Charlie!" I spat. That last word was met with a backhand across my face, causing me to stumble back into the rocking chair. I stared up at Richie holding my cheek, tears streaming down my face. He had a look of horror on his face as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Have you lost your damn mind boy!" My pop yelled at him. Aunt Gillian, Eli and Angie staring wide eyed at the scene that unfolded in front of them.

"Baps I.. I'm so-sorry." Richie stuttered. "I didn't mean-" I didn't let him finished, I just ran out the house. Not sure of where I was running to. I just had to get away. Richie had never laid a hand on me before. I slowed down looking behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. My cheek stung as I lightly skinned it with my finger tips. I had been walking for a while when I noticed where my feet had taken me. I was standing in front of Blackwater Station. I looked to the left and saw that the shed was open. I hope Jack was here. Giving a light knock on the door before I stepped in, only to be greeted by Forrest' intense stare.

"Is Jack around?" I asked nervously.

"Uhmm no, he uhh haven't got back in yet." He stammered.

"Oh okay." I said looking down at the ground.

"Mmm you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I just wanted to speak to Jack." I lied about being okay, not wanting to burden anyone with my family problems. I walked out the shed stopping after a couple of steps, wondering if I should just go back home.

"You can wait inside." Forrest mumbled. I turned and stared at him for a moment before nodding my head. I followed behind as he lead the way into the diner. He held the screen door open for me to walk in. Noticing my face he stared for a few seconds then dipped his head. I knew he had seen how puffy and red my cheek was. I also knew Forrest wasn't the type to straight out ask about it either. I couldn't help but feel safe around this man. I couldn't help the thoughts that I constantly found myself thinking of, since the day I labeled him the mysterious man. I felt something for Forrest but not having anything to compare it to- certainly made me second guess my feelings.

* * *

**_Thanks so much to st elmo-lover for those great tips. I really tried to pay close attention to those details you mentioned. _**

**_Okay so I've pretty much been on a role with dishing out these chapters but I'm afraid they might be a little more delayed next time around. So bare with me and I'll try to get them out to you guys as a soon as I can. :-]_**


	7. Chapter 7: Liquid Courage

I sat at the bar as Forrest got me ice, never asking for an explanation about my face. Forrest busied himself wiping down the counters. I sat there replaying the smack over and over again. I placed my head in both hands taking a deep breath hoping it would release the tension. I was startled by a jar being slammed down in front of me. The odor of the drink was very strong. Looking from the jar to Forrest I asked "What is it?"

"It'll numb the pain for a bit." He said as if it were the cure to everything. I hesitantly reached for the mason jar lifting it to my lips. The taste was just as bad as the smell. It was like taking a swig of rubbing alcohol burning all the way down.

"Ughhh, that's like swallowing fire!" I coughed trying to cool down the burn by sucking in air through my teeth. Forrest smirked and continued fixing up behind the counter. I tried taking another swig to see if it would burn less, but I was wrong. I pushed the mason jar aside.

"Has Jack been out long?" I asked.

"Yea." He answered in his deep raspy voice. Just then I noticed car headlights coming into the station. I jumped off the barstool stammering a little walking over to the window. My eyes widened at the sight of my pop and Eli stepping out our Chevy. Quickly turning to Forrest with a panicked look on my face.

"Please don't tell'em I'm here." I looked through the window once more then back at Forrest. "Please?" I begged.

He stared at me through hooded eyes. He nodded towards his office. I walked quickly to his office in the back and crouched down in the corner. I listened as Forrest' heavy footsteps made its way towards the screen door. I tried to hear what was being said but they were speaking too low. As the screen door opened I heard my pop's voice.

"If she does come 'round... Can you tell her to c'mon home?" My pop asked. He sounded really worried.

"Sure will." Forrest grumbled. I wanted to run out and hug my father because it broke my heart how worried he sounded, but I couldn't go home. I needed time away from Richie. So wrapped up in my own thoughts, I never heard Forrest step into his office.

"They're gone." He mumbled.

"Thanks for that Forrest." I whispered. He nodded his head. I walked back to the bar deciding to to take another sip from the mason jar. This time I welcomed the burn.

"Your daddy seemed really worried 'bout chu." He said as he walked over and sat in the barstool next to where I stood.

"I know he is. I just don't want to be around them right now." I said staring up at the ceiling feeling the sting of tears threatening to spill over. I bravely took a big gulp from the mason jar, shaking my head from side to side as if it would extinguish the burn in my chest. "I said something in the heat of the moment that I regret sayin'... Although what I said was uncalled for, what Richie did, was unexpected." My tears spilled over betraying me.

Forrest was quiet listening to me let it all out. I turned to look at him not realizing just how close he was. We were a few inches apart. My eyes wandering from his eyes, to his nose, down to those full pouty lips. My breathing quickened. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the alcohol I consumed, or the events that took place today. When my lips met his all was forgotten. It took a moment for Forrest to respond to my sudden attack but he did. Placing his rough hands on either side of my face. Our lips moving in unison. He sucked on my bottom lip causing me to moan into his mouth. So many thoughts running through my mind. That's when I realized 'I'm making out with Forrest Bondurant'. I pulled away abruptly slightly out of breath, as he tried to steady his.

"I'm sorry, I..I don't know what came over me." I gave a breathy apology.

"S'alright. Must be the the moonshine kicking in." He chuckled deeply. I stared at Forrest his face giving nothing away. Not the slightest idea of what he was feeling, what he was thinking. Before I knew it I grabbed Forrest' face in my hands and kissed him again. His tongue exploring my mouth. I jumped back at the sound Of the screen door busting open. I turned around quickly to see Jack looking a little confused as to why I was here.

"What you doing here Babette?" Jack asked with a smile so big I couldn't help but smile too.

"I came to see you Jack. I kinda needed a friend to talk to." I said. Forrest stood up excusing himself and headed to his office. I stood at the station for about an hour more after Jack arrived.

"I think I should start heading home." I sighed. I filled him in on everything that happened. I found it easy to talk to Jack.

"I'll drive ya home, it's late. Hey Forrest I'm gon' drive Babette home!" Jack shouted in the direction of Forrest' office. "Gimme a sec, I gotta go to the shed right quick." I gave him a nod and watched him walk out the diner. I walked to the back to say goodnight to Forrest. Butterflies in my stomach that fluttered fiercely with each step I took.

"Good night Forrest. Thank you again for today." He stared at me. Once again I had no clue what was going through his head. He just simply gave a nod. I smiled at him and started to walk away when he spoke.

"You can always stay... If you want" I looked backed at him actually contemplating his offer. I knew I had been gone long enough and it was now time to face what was waiting at home. I blushed remembering our kiss and shook my head.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that, I think I should face my family now. Get it over with." I said looking down at my feet. "Bye Forrest."

I walked out the diner, down the porches steps, and into the waitng car. It was a quiet ride home and I was glad for it. It left me to my thoughts uninterrupted. I guess tonight was a night of many first. The first time Richie put a hand on me. The first time I drank moonshine. My first kiss. My first kiss was with Forrest Bondurant, that thought alone gave me a warm feeling. I said goodbye to Jack as he drove off. I stood in front of the door to the house and took one deep breath. I had no idea what I would be walking into. I just hoped it wasn't another argument.


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before

I entered the house as quietly as I could. Tip toeing to the steps that lead upstairs to my room. As I made it to the first step I was startled by the switching on of the living room light.

"Jesus Christ!" I gasped grabbing my chest. My heart feeling as if it was going to pop out. I saw Richie sitting on the rocking chair wiping away something from his eyes. "You scared the crap outta me Richie! I hissed.

He said nothing, but before I knew it I was in his arms. He squeezed me tightly letting out a deep breath that he seemed to be holding for a very long time.

"I'm so sorry Baps. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said as he took a step back from me still holding on to my arms.

It broke my heart to see him this way. He's my brother, my best friend, and even though I had every right to dislike him at this moment, I didn't want to see him like this. I gave him a small smile and hug him again. "Don't ever do it again. Alright?" I felt him nod his head. I turned away from ready to head upstairs when he stopped me.

"Baps I wanna talk to you." I sighed heavily ready to speak but he raised his hand to let him finish. "I feel like I owe you a reason as to why I don't want you around them Bondurant brothers." He lead me into the dining room and sat me down across from him.

"Richie I get it they're boys, and I must stay away from all boys." I said exasperated. He shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"That's not it at all, although if you follow that rule my job as a big brother would be much easier." He said with a smirk and raised eyebrows that reminded me of Charlie when he was up to no good. "I've heard things at the mill, about them. People in this town keep to themselves so I find it wise to listen when they actually speak." I stare at him waiting for him to get to his point.

"They got some illegal business that they run outta that station. Heard they run illegal alcohol through here and across the county line." He said looking up at me through his lashes. "Then I also heard that the 'Bondurant Boys' are indestructible." He chuckled. I giggled as well but then I remembered that Angie had mentioned something about myths and legends. I have to find out what she meant by that.

"So they're invincible and sell illegal liquor. I don't see much danger in that Rich." I replied sarcastically.

"People here fear them and it aint take me long to notice that. All I'm saying is- if these towns people are scared of'em... There's a reason." His dark eyes staring at me intensely. "I could be wrong but I'd be stupid not to keep my guard up."

"I've known Jack Bondurant for some time now, and he seems harmless. I never got a vibe off of him that made me feel like he was... To be feared. He and his friend Cricket are good guys." I said looking down at my folded hands. "I kinda like it here Richie. I just need you to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you Babette. I'm just not familiar with the way things go out here. So I worry 'bout chu especially." His smile not reaching his eyes.

"You can't protect me forever, ya know? At some point I'm going to want my own family." I grinned at him knowing Richie didn't like discussing anything like that.

He laughed, "I know that. Tell ya what, I'll try to trust ya when it comes to picking your friends, BUT, I still want you to keep your distance from those other Bondurants. Just in case." He said with a more serious tone.

"And I can only promise to do my best Richie." Figuring that was as good an answer that he was gonna get, he accepted it. I hugged him and made my way towards the steps.

"Oh and Baps?" Richie's voice stopped me in my place. "Alcohol is not your best fragrance. Goodnight."

I continued walking upstairs finally making it to my room. I never realized just how tired I was until I saw my bed. I quickly got undressed and put on my night gown, far too tired to take a bath at the moment. Laying down looking up towards the ceiling images of kissing Forrest replaying in my mind. I touched my lips at the thought remembering just how soft his lips were. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

It was gonna be pretty hard to keep my end of the bargain I made with Richie. All I could do was think of Forrest since the day we arrived in this county. Now I shared a kiss with the man and I hoped that it would happen again sometime. I fell asleep dreaming of Forrest. What is it about him that keeps me so intrigued?

* * *

**_I know this is kinda short but I am working on the next chapter now. _**

**_Thanks for subscribing and for the reviews! :-]_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Storm

"Oh my goodness! Babette I was so worried about you." I was rudely awakened by a fierce hug from Angie. Ruining my sweet dream about Forrest. "Where did you go? Your pop said he went looking all over town for you."

I stretched feeling the tired ache and stiffness of my body. I sat up "Good morning to you too Ang." My voice sounding a little raspy.

I filled her in on my whereabouts and explained everything to her. "Wait, so you were alone?" I nodded. "With Forrest?" I nodded again and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't play coy with me Babette. Something happened and I gotta know. Please! Please tell me something." She giggled. I grinned at her shaking my head.

She raised her eyebrows and I finally gave in. "I kissed Forrest." The words rushed out of my mouth. Her eyes widened as she place her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. I felt the blush in my cheeks and rested my eyes on my hands in my lap.

"You KISSED Forrest Bondurant!" She nearly yelled.

"Shush Ang keep it down!" I hissed at her, worried that my brothers were still around. "Yes I kissed him I don't know why I did it, I just did." I sighed.

"Did he kiss you back? What was it like? Is he a good kisser?" She bombarded me with back to back questions.

I took a deep breath, "Yes, he kissed me back... And I have no idea what a bad or good kisser is like. All I know is the feeling that I got was a good one."

"Your first kiss and it just so happened to be with the most legendary man in the county." She giggled. At the mention of him being a legend I decided to push for some info on the Bondurant brothers.

"What's that about anyway?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well those boys have sort a reputation 'round these parts. Now I'm only saying what was said to me, okay?" I nodded and she continued. "Howard went away to fight in the war, said he was the only one to survive a beach landing while the rest of the men drowned. As for Forrest, he and his parents got the Spanish Lady flu. He was the only one to throw off the sickness, leavin' them boys to take care of themselves."

"So they got a reputation for evading death?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup, that's the word around town." She laughed. "Now why don't we get ready and head out?" She looked at me waiting for my confirmation. I laughed and got up from my bed.

Before I knew it summer was coming to an end. The relationship between Forrest and I was filled with small smiles, hidden smirks, the brushing of our arms as we passed each other. We hardly spoke but when we did we were always interrupted. Left with unspoken words neither one of us could get out. My brothers still gave me grief about going to the station to hang around with Jack, but they tried to trust me.

One beautiful summer day Angie and I headed over to Cricket's house to see if he and Jack wanted to accompany us to the lake. Me and Ang were giggling and joking around when I spotted a car driving towards our way. The smile on my face faltered as I notice the weird looking deputy staring at us with that disgusting hunger in his eyes. We stood frozen in our place as he drove pass.

Ang finally found her voice, "What do think he was doing up at Crickets's?" She asked worriedly. Her voice a bit shaky. I glanced at her and suddenly took off running towards Cricket's house. As I made it to the front yard I saw Cricket standing in the threshold of his front door, looking a bit shaken up. It wasn't until a small movement caught my eye that I noticed Jack lying on the ground. Horror struck when I seen the blood all over his face.

"Oh my god! Jack what happened!?" I couldn't shake the images that plagued my mind. It was as if I was having déjà vu. I heard Angie gasp in shock. Cricket was now standing over me trying to frantically explain the events that occurred.

"We have to get him to the station. Now!" I said as tears streamed down my face. We got him into Cricket's car and drove quickly to Blackwater Station. Maggie was seated outside as we arrived. We scrambled out of the car taking jack out and helping him up the stairs.

"What happened to him?!" She asked panicking and running over to hold the door open for us.

"That disgusting new deputy did this to him." Angie said not able to keep her crying under control. Maggie went behind the counter grabbing whatever she could to clean Jack up. A few hours had passed, the diner growing silent after a while. Howard sat at the bar occasionally sneaking glances at his youngest brother. I sat in between Howard and Jack with my hands resting on the counter. Jack nervously filling up the salt shakers. Angie sat at one of the tables with a blank stare. It wasn't until Forrest walked through the screen door that everyone's eyes shifted towards the door. My eyes never leaving Forrest as he walked over to Jack leaning very close to him.

The seriousness of Forrest' voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. "Alright. So you wanna get into this racket, but I see you sittin' there, lookin' like somebody's punchin' bag. So I ask you, what do you intend to do now?"

Jack looked very nervous even fearful of his older brother. "What do I intend to do?" He asked confused.

Forrest stared at Jack intensely. "Yeah. You. What, you expect somebody else to handle it?

Jack stuttered "N-No."

"Howard maybe?" Forrest asked nodding over to their eldest brother.

Jack shook his head. "That ain't what I meant."

I couldn't move from the barstool to let them speak alone. I was frozen in my spot by the sound of Forrest' voice. "What did you mean?" Forrest asked.

"I don't need no help." Jack spoke almost impossible to hear.

"I'm sorry?" Forrest pushed for a louder answer.

Jack sat up a little straighter and answered his brother again. "I don't need no help."

Forrest raised his brows slightly. "Oh, you don't. Here it is. As long as you are my brother, you will never let this happen again. Do you understand?" The tone of his voice sending shivers up my spine.

"I get it." Jack said lowering his head.

"I don't think you do." Forrest said.

Jack started to whisper to Forrest, as Forrest leaned in a bit closer. "What if I can't? I mean, I'm not built like you and Howard. I ain't never been like you."

"It's alright. Jack, it is not the violence that sets men apart. Alright? It is the distance that he is prepared to go. Jack, look at me. We are survivors, we control the fear. And without the fear, we are all as good as dead. Do you understand? Do you?" As Forrest spoke those words it was then that I realized why this man was truly feared around town.

"Rakes told me to tell you they're comin' for you next." Jack said desperately trying to change the subject.

Forrest grunted. "Yeah, well, they'll be back. You can be sure of that. Um... A present from your preacher friend. You gonna open it?" He asked. Jack pulled out a shoe that caused me to giggled at the sight of it. Bertha had already told me about Jack's little appearance at church. Howard laughed out loud. Forrest walked into his office.

"I'm gonna step outside for some air." Angie announced. The tension in the diner being a lil too much for her to handle.

"Need some company lil Ang." Howard snickered wagging his eyebrows at her.

"No! I most certainly do not Howard Bondurant. Gutter rats would be better company than you." She spat, causing Howard to howl.

"Playing hard to get? I like it." Howard grinned at Angie.

"Oh Howard you're such a pig." She said as she stormed out on to the porch. I shook my head at the two. They were always bickering with each other. I got up from my barstool with my sights set on Forrest' office. I felt Maggie's eyes on me as I walked to the back. I knocked softly suddenly second guessing my decision to do so.

"C'mon in." He grumbled. He stopped writing in the book that lay before him to look up at me. I stepped in a bit more shutting the door as I did. He offered me his seat as he got up and leaned on his desk. The awkward silence went on for a few minutes.

"I saw that deputy driving away from Cricket's house." I looked down at my feet. I heard him growl in response at the mention of the deputy. "He scares me... I mean the way he looks at me scares me. It's almost as if he's envisioning everything he could possibly do to me." I confessed to Forrest. Finally looking into his stone cold eyes.

"I would never let him hurt you." Forrest said as matter of fact.

"I know." I smirked but then it dropped. "But look at what he did to Jack today. It was merciless." I swallowed. "Beating on a defenseless boy just to send a message."

"You don't worry 'bout that I'll deal with him." His words held promise and a viscous touch of vengeance. Giving me goosebumps. I placed my hand on top of his.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." I said softly. I stood up walking out the office to join the bickering two outside.

Forrest joined us outside after a while taking his place on his rocking chair with his mug in hand. "Jack and you girls hungry?" Maggie asked stepping out the screen door. We all nodded our heads especially after a very eventful morning. A couple of minutes passed when the sound of a car pulling up stopped Angie mid sentence. We all ran over to the window just in time to see deputy Abshire and deputy Richards stepping out of a car. If we were really quiet we could hear the words that were being exchanged.

Deputy Abshire looks slightly bashful as he opened his mouth to speak to Forrest. "Forrest Bondurant, it seems you've been involved in certain illegal activities."

Forrest looked unbothered by the deputy's statement. "Illegal activities, huh?"

Deputy Abshire smiled nervously. "Look here, Forrest. You play ball with us we can make this here summons disappear."

"Are you tryin' to shake me down, Henry?" Forrest mumbled sounding annoyed.

"I'm just the messenger here, Forrest." The deputy said giving a nod to Forrest. I was startled by the stomping of feet coming from the back. I turned to see Howard with fury in his eyes.

"Have you met, Howard?" I heard Forrest ask as Howard burst through the screen door. Howard ferociously approached the deputies. Deputy Abshire tried to draw his gun.

"Oh, what you gonna shoot me, huh?!" Howard yells. punching him in the face. "You gonna hurt my brother?" Howard screams as he kicks deputy Abshire. I turn away from the window unable to stomach watching a man get beaten nearly to death. I rushed to the door.

"That's enough Howard!" I screamed causing everyone to look at me. "I think there's been enough violence for one day. That's enough!" Forrest walked over to the deputies, speaking to them. He took the gun off the ground emptying out the deputy's revolver, then handing it back to him and sending him on his way. Howard marched up the stairs and back inside.

Forrest slowly made his way to the porch. Stopping in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. "Is this how you're gonna deal with that deputy, Forrest? By causing more harm than good" I spoke softly. My eyes glassy with tears I did not wish to share.

"I'm gonna deal with him the best way I know how." He walked inside leaving me alone on the porch. I shut my eyes letting my unshed tears fall. Was I scared of the Bondurants after what I witnessed today? No, I felt safe in fact. The one thing I was scared of... Were the feelings that were growing for the middle Bondurant.


	10. Chapter 10: Clarity

Two days had passed since Jack was beaten. I couldn't bring myself to visit Jack to see how he was doing, with the risk of coming face to face with Forrest. I thought that maybe if I tried to stay away the feelings I had would cease. Truthfully it scared me to feel the way I did about someone other than family. This quiet mysterious man who made my heart flutter with just one glance. Who vowed to keep me safe. A man whose myth and legend was slowly sinking in to my reality.

Staying away from Blackwater station was getting harder to do when it was all I could think about. Forrest' face remained a vision in my head throughout the days. I managed to busy myself with house chores to keep me from running out the door. Pop and the boys were out back helping aunt Gillian expand her garden.

"Earth to Baps." Eli said snapping his fingers in front of my face. Waking me from my trance like stare. "You're in another world these days." He snickered.

I gave a breathy awkward laugh. "Sorry about that. Busy mind, can't shut it off ya know." I said as I pointed to my temple. He sat down at the dining room table, taking a break from his field work in the sun.

He gave me a pointed look as if he were deciding on his choice of words. "Do ya mind if I ask you somethin'?" I gave a nod encouraging him to go on. "Did something happen to your friend? That Bondurant kid?" I stared at him wide eyed not sure if I should tell him. I was worried he would try to ban me from the station. Going against my first instinct I thought it best to be honest.

"Yea, he kinda had a bad run in with a deputy." I shrugged.

"Kinda?" He raised an eyebrow. "I seen the damage that was done. I would say he more than just had a bad run in. Were you with 'em?" I shook my head, my eyes falling to the ground.

Staying quiet for a moment I came to the decision that I was going to tell Eli a few things about that day. "I found him that way on Cricket's front yard. That new special deputy did a number on 'em." I took a deep breath feeling the lump building in my throat. "It was pretty brutal. Seeing 'em laying on the ground with blood everywhere. Kind of hit home." I bit my lip.

Eli looked worriedly at me. At a lost for words, no doubt. Being that I usually open up to Richie than him. "I'm sorry you had to see that Baps." He said as he got up from his seat to pull me in his arms.

"I'm fine Eli. It was just troubling to know that someone of authority would do that to an innocent kid." I assured him.

"I've seen him 'round town whenever I run errands. He's kinda hard to look away from." He chuckled. "Walks around with a permanent sneer plastered on his face. Heard from the boys at the mill that he's from Chicago." He stepped back from me.

I laughed at Eli's remarks. "Yea, he's creepy." I said, careful not to mention the looks that he gives me and Angie.

"Ya know..." Eli paused scratching the back of his head. "Sometimes being the older brother makes you blind to the younger sibling getting older. Especially when that sibling is the only girl in the family. I know we shelter you, but that's only because we see you as the baby mama brought home." He smiled at the thought. Eli was finally giving me insight to why he and Richie were so overprotective.

I smiled back, "I was the fragile porcelain doll. Mama would always tell me that story. How she would tell you to be really careful so you didn't break me." I shook my head in amusement.

"Me and Richie really thought you were a doll ya know?" He smirked. "We took it upon ourselves to keep you from getting broken. She would always tell us that we had to protect you from the bad things in the world." He laughed without humor. "She made us promise to look after you before she past. I guess we took looking after you to a bit of the extreme.

"Just a bit." I snorted. My eyes started to water.

"I don't wanna keep you from living your life Baps... You're 19. Mama was already married to pop at 17. You're old enough to do as you like. You have every bit of mama in you. You know what you want and you fight for it. Even with thick headed brothers like us, you still try and make us see that it's right for you. The way that you say things remind me of her. I guess we were scared that we'd lose you too." Eli sighed as he took a seat at the table again. I sat down next to him, facing him.

My tears slowly rolling down my face. I missed my mom, but I was never able to speak about her like this. I felt like she was a very touchy subject. I looked at Eli's glassy eyes. "Why are you telling me this Eli?" I asked.

"I don't want you to resent us for being so protective without knowing why we feel we need to do it. We thought that's what mama wanted, but I've realized that she meant something different. She wanted us to teach you the difference between a good man and a bad one. To let you make your own choices. Whether it was a good choice or a mistake. She wanted us to be the men that you knew you can always count on." A tear rolled down his face and he quickly wiped it away.

"We were so pressed on trying to keep you away from the bad world, that we let Charlie stroll right into it. Being the eldest I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to him. Charlie was a smart kid but he was fuckin' oblivious to the shit that happened around 'em. Which is why we tightened our reigns on you- because we failed at protecting our baby brother." He sniffed.

"It's not your fault Eli. Charlie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Those people that did it killed 7 innocent people just to prove they were the king of that street. None of this is your fault." I tried to comfort him.

He leaned forward with his forearms on his thighs. "I want you to promise me something Baps." Head inclined looking up at me through his lashes. "Dont be scared to do what you want on a count of us. Don't ever regret the choices you make that you know in your heart are right for you. Even if your hardheaded older brothers don't agree with it. We just gotta learn to accept that this is your life to live. Your choices." He said as he stared into my eyes. A smile creeping on to his face

"I promise you Eli." I smiled. He pulled me in for a hug.

"A precious moment and I wasn't invited." Richie scoffed walking in to the dining area. We laughed moving away from each other. "We need you out there Eli." He said. Walking back out the door. Eli smiled one last time at me before standing and heading back out to the yard.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Eli was giving me permission to do what I wanted without the risk of getting scolded by him. I took a moment to let his words sink in. The first thing that came to mind was Forrest. I could tell him how I felt about him without having to worry about my brothers finding out. Before I could psych myself out of going to see him I headed out the door.

"I'm headed out pop." I stated.

"Where ya headed?" He ask still focusing on his task.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of what I really wanted to do. "I'm gonna go to the Minnix's farm. To see if Bertha and Angie are still 'round."

"Well alright. Make sure you girls don't get home so late." Pop muttered. Richie looked up at me with a knowing look.

"Be careful Baps." Richie said to me. I gave him a nod and my best smile and headed towards my real destination.

The closer I got to the station the more nervous I got. I started to second guess my original plan to tell Forrest how I felt about him. As I reached the station I could see him sitting in his usual spot with a mug in hand. I stopped to take two deep breaths and calm my nerves. I walked slowly taking in my surroundings. Jack wasn't around which meant he was most likely at Cricket's. Howard was more than likely off getting drunk with Danny. I walked up the steps standing a few feet away from Forrest.

"Hi Forrest." I said awkwardly. He grunted his response as he took a sip from his mug. I stood silent for a moment trying to muster up the courage to get the words out. "Do you think I could speak to you?" He looked at me through the corner of his eye causing me to blush. "Somewhere private?" I looked down at my feet. He said nothing as he stood from his chair and motioned for me to go down the stairs. We walked in silence till we reached the lake behind the farm. He turned to me with his hands in his sweater pockets, waiting for me to speak.

I stared at my hands picking at my finger nails. "I can't help but think about that night I came here alone. When I practically attacked you." I snorted. I risked a glance at him to see his lips curve up. "I'm not sure of what I'm feeling for you. I've never felt this strongly about someone. What I do know is that I can't stop thinking about you Forrest. Is this making me sound crazy?" I laughed without humor.

His expression gave nothing away. He gave me not a hint of anything. "I don't think you're crazy." He mumbled. "It came as a bit of a shock to me, but I kissed you back didn't I?" He asked. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and looked away from him. "I'd be lyin' if I said I weren't thinkin' 'bout you too."

"I'm completely clueless to what's going on between us. Are we friends that care a lot 'bout each other? Or are we something more? You're kinda hard to read Forrest." I said looking him in his eyes. Holding my breath for his answer.

"What do you want me to be?" He asked back.

I thought for a moment about what I wanted from Forrest. What I was asking from him. Did I want what mama and pop had with Forrest? Did I want him around because he gave me a safe feeling? Was I too young to know the difference between being in love and liking someone? I thought I knew what I came to tell Forrest, but his question forced me to think otherwise. I was confused more at this moment than I ever was before. There was something there I couldn't deny that. I just couldn't figure out the way I felt for Forrest. A friend? Lover? I was in way over my head.

* * *

Thanks soooooo much you guys for those reviews and follows I truly appreciate it. Hope you guys love what you've been reading so far. :-D


	11. Chapter 11: Love Is A Beautiful Thing

"I want something more than just the secret acknowledgments, Forrest. I've never felt this way before. I've never wanted to be with a man the way that I want to be with you." I let the words spill out.

"A life with me ain't gon be easy Babette." He stared at me intensely his head slightly inclined. "I want you to know what you're gettin' yourself into."

"I heard some things... People talk." I said a little embarrassed. "I've seen how it can get, but I don't think it's as bad as what I've witnessed in New York." I stopped myself, feeling the lump rise in my throat.

I cleared my throat, standing a little taller, raising my chin. "I know what's to be expected. When I'm near you none of it matters."

"What your brothers think 'bout this?" He asked. No doubt by my hesitation he already knew the answer.

"My brothers know that I'm capable of making my own choices." I defended myself.

He gave a deep low chuckle. "You know that's not what I meant." Giving me a look so intense- that I felt He could see right through me.

I shifted, lookin anywhere else but his stormy eyes. "It really isn't any of their business. If I'm making a mistake at this moment- then it's my mistake. Do you think I'm making a mistake, Forrest?" He never answered my question. He just stood in front of me waiting for me to come to the decision on my own. I looked up at him through my lashes. I stepped closer to him standing on my toes. Reaching my hand up to cradle his cheek. Slowly inching closer to his pouty lips. I kissed him softly waiting for his response. He gently placed one hand on the back of my neck deepening our kiss. Breaking the kiss I rested my forehead on his chin. Silence all around us as if we were in a bubble. Taking in our special moment together.

"I'm fallin' for you Forrest." I whispered. His arms wrapping around my waist showing me he felt the same. We stood that way for some time, but was quickly interrupted by the voice of my cousin. Our moment was ruined when we heard Angie calling my name. I sighed stepping away from Forrest. Turning away from him I headed back to the front of the diner in search of my cousin with extremely bad timing.

Angie was standing on the porch with Howard most likely bickering like children. "All that screechin' I think I've gon deaf Ang!" Howard said holding his ears as if he were in pain.

"Hush up Howard. Did Baps come 'round?" He snickered nodding my way as I came up the stairs. "Where'd you just come from? And why do you look so flustered?" I gave her a tight smile hoping she would read my expression and stop talking. Glancing to my left I saw Forrest walking towards his shed. Our eyes meeting for a second before I gave my attention back to Angie. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Angie never missing a thing stared at me wide-eyed ready to shoot off at that mouth.

Before she could get a word out I pulled her down the stairs. "I think it's time we head home to help your mama with dinner Ang. Hey Howard, tell Jack we'll see him tomorrow!" I yelled back at him.

"Jeez Baps what's gotten into ya. You better spill your guts Babette Darmody- or we won't make it home! I seen that look you gave to forrest. Now talk." A wicked grin stretching across her face.

"Promise not to mention anything about this in front of my pop and my brothers?" I begged.

She squealed with joy gripping my shoulders. "Tell me tell me!

"It's not that big a deal Ang. I just had a talk with Forrest... I told him how I felt and I think he feels the same." I shrugged.

Her mouth opened wide as if she were going to yell. She surprised me by whispering. "So what exactly does this mean? Are you two together?" I nod. "You're Forrest' girlfriend?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I nodded again. Angie stood shocked and surprised with her mouth open wide.

"Before you talk my ear off I just need to say this. I am beggin' ya Ang please- please don't even think about what I just said here, in front of everyone at home, okay? I mean it. If they need to know about it- I'll be the one to say it. Just wanna tell 'em on my own time." Angie promised. The walk home was filled with Angie's obsessive questions for details.

We reached the front yard of our house in time to see my brothers getting in the car. "Where are you boys headed?" I asked.

"Pop is making us run some errands before dinner." Richie answered. We waved them off and headed inside. Aunt Gillian seemed really busy in the kitchen as she always did. She made sure dinner was somewhat special for our little family. She gave us the task of peeling the potatoes. There were times when I caught myself smiling at nothing at all. Thinking about my kiss with Forrest.

"I know that look." Aunt Gillian smiled at me. She placed the dinner plates and silverware on the table. "It was the same look your mama had when she met your daddy." I blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" I embarrassedly asked.

"To us women it is. We see love, we feel love, it's a wonderful thing." She chuckled shaking her head. "It takes the men a while to figure it out. They can never really read through the lines. Love sure is a beautiful thing once you get a hold on it. Especially young love."

"Aunt Gillian, you ever love somebody... that your daddy didn't approve of?" I muttered. Glancing at Angie who stopped peeling to give us her full attention.

She scoffed. "Sweetie, all daddies disapprove of their little girls choices in men, because to our daddies, no one is ever good enough for their lil girl. Your Grandpa, godbless his soul, did not approve of my husband. Neither did he approve of your daddy."

"Did he ever accept them?" I asked nervously.

"Eventually he came around. When he seen how happy they made me and your mama. It's not an easy journey. You can't help who you fall in love with. Even if your daddy or BROTHERS can't understand why." She said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "You are a beautiful young woman Babette. The choices you make now are only going to get more difficult, but these choices have to be made for your own happiness. You can't keep trying to make your brothers happy because it'll only make you unhappy."

I smiled at my aunt. Noticing the similarities between her and my mom. "They'll probably disown me for this one." I laughed without humor.

"Oh Hun. Sure they might be mad at first, but you're family. Those bonds are stronger than anything." Aunt Gillian assured me.

"Mama how come you ain't never have a heart to heart like this, with me?" Angie spoke with a tinge of jealousy. I stifled a giggle.

Aunt Gillian laughed. "Sweetheart you don't sit 'round long enough for me to talk to you. You're always with Bertha or your other friends. But I know that when you really need my advice, I'll be the first one you come to. You are your mama's daughter after all." She giggled. "You girls go wash up. I'll finish the rest."

Aunt Gillian's words stuck with me. I knew that it would be a tough journey to reach a middle ground with my brothers. In my heart Forrest is worth the fight. I wish there was a way to make both sides happy, but when it comes to love it's never that easy.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoy! :-)_**


	12. Chapter 12: When It Rains

Summer was filled with highs and lows. Jack taught me and Angie how to drive. Franklin county gained a ruthless special deputy. My relationship with Forrest- which was still hidden from my brothers- was blossoming. The Bondurant brothers had a lurking enemy. Although Angie and Howard were always at each others throats, underneath it all was a spark waiting to ignite.

The weather was getting colder. We were well into November. Angie and I would still take trips to Blackwater Station especially since driving was a new skill. Jack spent a lot more time with Bertha nowadays. We even became good friends with Maggie.

I drove to the grocery store in town with aunt Gillian. She would offer me advice of how to deal with my brothers. Aunt Gillian stocked up on food and supplies, in case of an emergency. While she made her way around the store- I roamed aimlessly through the aisles. I was caught up in my thoughts of me and Forrest spending more time together, that I didn't see the man standing to my left. I did a double take. A sickening feeling in my stomach. The look that he gave me was even more disgusting up close.

"I saw you at the Bondurant place." I said nothing. Repulsed by his presence. "You're not from around here. New York, right?" I said nothing again. I quickly glanced around the store in search of my aunt, who was by the counter ringing up the groceries.

I sidestepped only for the deputy to block my attempt of getting away. "Something troubling you?"

"Get out of my way." I said through gritted teeth.

He scoffed. "Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I like my women a lil less fragile with a lot more experience." He said, making the bile rise in my throat. He stepped aside clearing my path to walk away. I wrapped my arms around myself. Aunt Gillian was just about done. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see him looking at me.

"Do you lovely ladies need help with those?" He asked. I scowled at him while my aunt offered a polite smile.

I spoke up. "No, I think we can manage." Not hiding any of the animosity in my voice.

"Mind your manners Babette!" Aunt Gillian scolded. "We would appreciate your help deputy." As he reached for the bag on the counter he came very close to my neck.

The deputy inhaled, "Mmmm, just like roses." I jerked away, storming out towards the car. I placed the bags in the car and waited for aunt Gillian to get in. "You ladies have a good day."

"Thanks again deputy. You have a good day as well." Aunt Gillian said as she walked to the drivers side. I was just about to open the passenger side door when the deputy grabbed my hand. He stroked my knuckles until I snatched my hand away. He flashed a devilish grin.

"Looking forward to seeing you again." He stated low enough just so I could hear. I jumped in the car slamming my door shut.

"You alright, sweetheart?" My aunt asked.

"Y-yea I'm ok. It just slipped my mind that I was suppose to meet up with Jack and Bertha." I told her. This deputy was going to be big trouble. His no nonsense demeanor and careless ways proved that.

"Oh, well I can drop you off at the station if you like. I can always tell your pop and brothers to help me with the groceries." She offered.

"You sure aunt Gillian?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yea, it's no problem." She assured me. She dropped me off at the station. Jack was out with Cricket on one of their daily quests. Maggie was behind the counter attending to two men I've never seen before.

She smiled when she noticed me. "Hey Babette, Forrest is in his office." Even though everyone here knew about me and Forrest, I still blushed.

"Thanks. Did my cousin stop by today?" I asked. She paused as if she were trying to remember something.

"Uhhhh, yes she did. Howard drove her to Bertha's not so long ago." I laughed at the mention of Angie and Howard together.

"Those two were bound to happen, weren't they?" I said making Maggie giggle. "I'll let you get to work." I said as another customer walked into the diner. I made my way towards Forrest' office. His door was open so I just walked in. "Hi Forrest."

He took his eyes off his logbook. A small smirk appeared on his face. He stood up from his seat standing in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in for a kiss. I hugged him tighter. I exhaled releasing the tension that was built up. Being in Forrest' presence made me worry less about some things.

Time at the station went by fast. Cricket had returned to the station some time after I did, alone. He said Jack wanted to stop by Bertha's. Angie was at Bertha's as well. Said she would come pick me up so we could go home together. I was contemplating on telling Forrest about my encounter with the deputy earlier today. Truthfully I feared what his reaction would be. Suddenly cricket rushed into the office. He frantically told us what had happened. The two men that were sitting at the bar for most of the day were causing trouble for Maggie.

"Alright now! That's enough! Go on, get out of here!" Forrest' voice rose causing the two men to turn and look at him.

"I paid for another jar, and she won't give it. Then the bitch done me." Forrest looks at Maggie and she shakes here head.

"No, you didn't." Forrest stated.

"We gotta buy a hundred gallon of your liquor. Now you ain't gonna throw in some extra?" The man said sounding insulted.

"You ain't buyin' a Goddamn thing. Now, go on, get out of here." Cricket steps closer to Forrest whispering in his ear. I couldn't tell exactly what he said, but I did hear something about a gun.

"Did you pull a gun on this woman?" Forrest points at Maggie taking a step closer to the men. Suddenly the thug throws a punch at Forrest who pounds on him, knocking him out.

"Forrest!" Me and Maggie screamed at the same time. The other thug then goes for Forrest, they start fighting. I see Cricket grab the gun on the floor and sit on the thug Forrest knocked out cold. Pointing the gun right at his face.

"I may be a cripple boy, you sack of shit! But I'll Goddamn blow your brains out if you move!" Cricket yelled. I rushed over to Maggie. We both held each other trying to comfort one another. After Forrest knocked out the other thug he threw their out cold bodies right out the diner.

"Goddamn you, Howard!" Forrest said as he stalked back into his office. I was a bit confused as to why he said Howard's name, but I decided not to ask. Angie showed up a few minutes after to take me home.

"What happened hear!" Angie gasped. I left her talking to Maggie while I went to check on Forrest.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He grunted.

"You got something you need to say to me?" His question made my heart stop. It was almost as if he knew about earlier.

"Why do you ask?" I laughed nervously. He stared at me as if he could read every thought in my head. I swayed from side to side, picking a spot on the floor to stare at. He gave a heavy sigh.

"You're not very good at hiding things. You seem nervous. Scared even." I looked up at him completely shocked at how well he could read me. "Tell me what's troublin' ya." He demanded.

I nibbled on my lip not sure how I should start. He inclined his head, his gaze intensifying. "I, umm, I-I went shopping with my aunt in town today..." I paused. Looking down at my hands I continued. "I seen Deputy Rakes."

Forrest rose from his chair stepping closer to me. "He do anything to you?" I shook my head. Not able to look him in his stormy eyes. "I'm gon' ask you again and I want an answer. He do anything to you?" The tone of his voice gave me chills.

"H-he didn't do anything I swear. He said he saw me here at the station before... and that he knew that I was from New York." My eyes began to water. I was afraid of what Forrest would do if he ever came face to face with the deputy. "The last thing he said to me before I left was that, he was looking forward to seeing me again." The stoic look on his face made my heart pound in my chest. "It's not a big deal, Forrest. Just leave it alone." I closed the gap between us. Placing my hand on his face. "Please, just leave it alone." I searched his eyes for anything that would hint that my words got through to him.

"I'll drive ya home." He stated.

"You don't need to Forrest. Angie brought my pop's car. I'll be ok." I reassured him. He gazed at me saying nothing. A low growl rose in his chest. I kissed him. Wished him a good night with a promise of seeing him tomorrow.

It started to snow as we left the station. Angie drove slow towards home. It was eerily quiet. I started with some small talk to break the eerie silence. "Soooo, I heard Howard drove you to Bertha's this afternoon." I snickered.

"Yea he did and NOTHING happened!" She nearly yelled making me laugh. "He said he was driving that way and offered a ride. He was being a gentlemen for once." We continued talking.

"Shoot!" Angie said.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked. A confused look crossing my face.

"I forgot to drop off the jam mama made for Maggie." She said as she pulled to the side of the rode. "Would you be mad if I went back? B'sides... you get to see Forrest again." She wagged her eyebrows.

"Fine lets go before this snow gets worse." I sighed. We drove back to the station. We were not prepared for what was waiting when we got back...


	13. Chapter 13: It Pours

The lights were off when we reached the diner. Forrest must've closed it after we left. 'Maggie's car was still out front so she must still be here' I thought to myself. As Angie and I got out of the car, I got this weird feeling that something wasn't right. I could tell that Angie felt it too, watching her eyes shift from side to side. She held four jars of jam tightly in her arms as we walked up the porch steps.

"Maggie?" I called for her. Opening the screen door I stepped in straining my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I stopped in my place when I heard shuffling by the counter. "Forrest, you here?"

"C'mon Baps, we can drop 'em off tomorrow." Angie said nervously. Suddenly we heard low chuckles. They sounded as if they were all around us.

"Oh c'mon girls. We were just about to have some more fun. Your friend Maggie sure had fun." The man's figure appeared in front of us. Slowly stepping closer. I held on to Angie, taking small steps back towards the screen door. Angie yelped when our backs were met with that of another person. My heart racing a mile a minute. I turned to see that it was the man that was causing Maggie trouble not so long ago. Angie sniffled, her grip growing tighter at the sight of the battered man.

My mind scrambled for ways to get away from these men. It wasn't until I felt my grip on one of the jam jars, that I knew I had to do whatever it was and do it quick. The jar was pretty heavy. I pulled it out from under Angie's arm hoping that the darkness would keep it out of sight. I suddenly launched the jar in the face of the man standing by the screen door. The glass jar shattered when it hit his face. He fell back with a loud thud. The other man cursed and screamed obscenities.

"Run Angie! Go!" I screamed pushing her out the door. Running down the stairs we made a mad dash for the dark woods. We could hear the man's voice shouting at us. I never looked back to see if we were being chased. I just ran. We ran till we reached a huge tree. We hid behind it. We were pretty far from the station but still close enough to see if they leave or stay. I place my finger to my lips trying to get Angie to keep quiet.

"Shhh, we're okay Ang." I whispered. I looked towards the station then back at Angie. "We'll wait for them to leave and then we'll look for Maggie and Forrest." She nodded with tears streaming down her face still clutching one jar of jam. I don't know how much time had passed when the men finally took their leave. I waited until they were completely out of sight to head back towards the station.

I grabbed Angie by the arm. "C'mon lets hurry." I whispered. I held Angie's hand running back towards the station. She suddenly stopped in her tracks with a horrid look on her face. "What is it An-" I couldn't finish my sentence once I'd seen what she caught sight of. The amount of blood puddled around his body made me weak in the knees.

Forrest laid on the snow dusted ground, holding his throat. I ran over to him. "We gotta get him to the hospital! Bring the car around Ang, please! Please!" I yelled. She stood frozen in shock. "Ang get the damn car!" I screamed. She jumped at the sound of my voice, rushing towards the car in a panic.

"Forrest? Forrest can you hear me?" I cried. Quickly taking off my sweater I placed it on Forrest' neck applying as much pressure I could to his wound. Looking up at the sky I pleaded. "Please, p-please don't take him. Not again please." Light footsteps startled me. Looking around wildly I caught sight of a red headed woman. I sighed in relief at Maggie's presence. Just then Angie pulled up with the car.

"Oh my god Maggie, are you okay?" Angie asked. She gave a single nod and walked closer to us. She kneeled beside me grabbing hold of Forrest' legs.

"Let's hurry and get him in the car. You hold that sweater there, we can't let him lose anymore blood." Maggie spoke. I nodded my head vigorously. Angie came over to help lift him. It took us several attempts to place him in the car. Angie drove as quickly as she could to the hospital.

Reaching the hospital we rushed out the car to get Forrest. We used as much strength that we could muster to pull, drag or carry him to the hospital door. "We have to leave." Angie said glancing in every direction. I stared at her my eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean? We can't just leave him here, Angie." I hissed.

"We have to. I don't want anyone to know what happened to me." Maggie spoke softly with tears in her eyes.

"I can't leave 'em alone like this." I cried.

"If your brothers hear about this we'll be just as good as dead Babette." I couldn't will myself to take one step away from him. I had every intention on staying when Angie banged on the door and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling me back to the car. She took off without thinking twice about it. All I could think of was Forrest the whole ride home. I shouldn't of left him like that. I should go back and be with him. Was he okay? Did he die? I should have stayed with him.

"What are we going to do with all that blood on the backseat?" I asked. "We can't bring the car home like that." I began to panic the closer we got to home.

"Just leave the car with me." Maggie said. "Say that I drove you home because of the snow." We stood silent for a while before saying ok. I looked down at my hands covered in Forrest' blood. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to anyone. Driving up to our house Maggie reminded us not to say a word about anything that happened.

"Let's go through the backdoor." Angie said sighing. Tonight's events would be a nightmare if we were ever to get any sleep. We quietly made our way inside the house. We tiptoed towards the stairs. We were about to pass the kitchen when my poo made his presence known. He stood up immediately once he caught sight of our appearance. Blood on our hands and smeared on our dresses. Our eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Jesus Christ Babette!" His voice filled with panic. "What the hell happened to you girls?!"

I couldn't help but to run into my pop's arms sobbing. I know what must've been going through his head. I never wanted him to have to worry about something like this again. He held me tightly, trying to console his distraught daughter. "Pop I-I'm so s-sorry for staying out so late."

"Are you hurt Babette? What about you-you hurt Angie?" We both shook our heads. He looked me up and down. Taking in my appearance.

"It's not our blood pop." He stared at us wide-eyed waiting for an explanation.

"I want an answer from you girls right now!" He hissed. "I wanna know where you were!" I flinched. Angie whimpered. She gave in.

"We drove up to the station to drop off the jam mama made for Maggie." Angie said in one breath. I stared at her not realizing that I was holding my breath. I waited for what was going to come out of her mouth next. "We found Forrest Bondurant lying on the ground. H-He was hurt bad." She said through sobs. My pop's angered expression was exchanged with a worried one.

"Well where is he now?" He asked.

"Maggie drove 'em to the hospital. Then she dropped us off. We were a bit too shaken up to drive home." My voice cracked in weird places.

"Hey pop, everything alright?" Richie's groggy voice came from down the hall. I looked in to my pop's eyes hoping that he could read my mind. I took a deep shaky breath.

He continued to stare at me as he spoke. "Go on back to bed Richie, everything is fine." He lowered his voice speaking quietly to me and Angie. He nodded towards the stairs. "Head up and get yourselves cleaned. We'll talk in the morning." I walked towards the stairs Angie in front of me. I stopped turning back to my father.

"Pop, I-I...-" I started to say.

He waved me off. "Get to bed Babette." I slowly made my way up the stairs. After entering my room I stripped down to my slip. The images slowly sinking into my brain. Tears falling from my eyes, heaving and silents sobs wracking my body. Forrest could be dead by now and I just left him there alone. I would never forgive myself for leaving him like that. There was no way he could survive an injury like that and I just left him to die alone.

"Baps?" Angie's voice brought me back to the surface from drowning in my own guilt. "Let's get you cleaned up okay?" She spoke softly as if I were a child. She wrapped her arm around me walking me to the bathroom. She helped set everything up. I was in a daze. A state of shock. It didn't feel real to me. This must be a nightmare.

We said nothing to one another as we got settled in our beds. My mind was gone. My body shivered. I silently asked God for help just as I did when Charlie died. Jack and Howard had no idea about their brother. I could not imagine what would go through their heads at the scene they would come home to.

"Please keep him alive... Please." I whispered as my tears rolled down me cheeks. This man of many myths and legends could possibly become just a small page in this town's history.


	14. Chapter 14: Papa Don't Preach

The next day I awoke with a headache. It was a challenge to sit up. Looking over to Angie's side of the room I noticed she was gone, but in her place sat my pop. He must have been sitting there watching me sleep for some time. Probably imagining all the worst case scenarios that could have come into play last night. Judging by the worrisome look on his face. His stare was trance like. As if he were looking at me and past me at the same time. I knew this look. It was the same one he gave my mother before she passed. It was the look of not knowing how he was going to go on if something had happened. My pop was a man of very few words these days, but his expressions spoke volumes. With just one look we were able to tell when he wasn't happy with us, when he expected more out of us, when he was proud of us, when he wanted to be left alone.

"Baps you know I never really been the strict type with'chu. You get enough of that from your brothers. I'm usually the voice of reason with ya'll." He sat with his head hung low. "You have any idea what it was like-waiting up for you? To see you walk in the way you did-covered in blood. I can't take another lost in this family, I cant." His voice cracking as he spoke, trying to keep from crying.

"I trust you to make good decisions. You are every bit of your sweet mother and more. That's why I know that keeping you from something you set your eyes on is useless. Your mother fought hard for me. She went against everything your grandpa told her to be with me. She was stubborn. She knew she was capable of doing anything she set her sights on, much like you." He shook his head with a small smile that did not reach his dark eyes.

He stood silent for a moment. I knew he was thinking of a way to deliver his next line of words. I never wanted to worry my pop. He's been through enough as it is. "I know you seeing one of them Bondurant boys." He stated with a cocked eyebrow. My eyes grew wide. How did he know? Did aunt Gillian say something? Maybe I haven't been as good at hiding it as I thought I'd been. "I ain't too sure which one exactly, but I know Babette. Like I said, you are every bit of your mother. I'm not gon' tell you to stay away, because look how good it worked out for your grandpa." He scoffed.

"But I will say this... You are a smart young woman. You know when things aren't right. You know when things are dangerous. What you have to ask yourself now is- 'Is this worth everything you're going through?'" He stared directly into my hazel eyes. The intensity causing me to turn my gaze to my hands. "Not me-nor your brothers can make that choice for you." With that he stood up from Angie's bed and walked over to me. Grabbing the back of my head he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I love you" he whispered. He left me there in the room asking myself many questions. Questions that I didn't even know the answers too.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. My eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep or possibly from all the crying I did last night. I pinned my hair up into a bun. Taking a deep breath I made my way downstairs and into the family room. I didn't have much of an appetite today, and I was still worried sick about hearing anything about Forrest. I shook my head as if it would help take the thought away. The voices in the kitchen began to get louder. I heard Angie's whimpers, my pop trying to diffuse the situation, and my brothers demanding more from Angie. My heart stop when I realized exactly what they were discussing. I knew Angie had given in to my brothers.

"WHAT!?" Chairs scraped across the floor making that god awful screeching sound. "Babette! Are you ok!?" Richie asked more angry than worried. Eli stepped in behind him saying nothing. He just stared at me his lips pressed in a straight line, with his fist balled by his side. "I don't ever wanna hear about you girls going to that station again. Do ya understand me? You stay away from that station and those Bondurant brothers altogether. Do you hear me Baps!?" His voice rose. I couldn't hold back my tears that fell. I couldn't find my voice.

My pop spoke up for me. "Richie, she's been through enough. Let her be." Richie turned toward my pop with fury in his eyes.

"You... You knew about this, and you weren't even goin' to say a damn thing. You were gon' keep letting her go back to that hick station." Richie spoke through gritted teeth. Aunt Gillian held and consoled her daughter who cried uncontrollably. "Are you losing it old man?!"

"That is no way to speak to your father young man!" Aunt Gillian scolded Richie. Eli's eyes never leaving my face. He looked torn between being the big brother who needed to protect the porcelain doll, and the big brother who had promised to let me make my own decisions. Richie took a deep breath letting it out in one big huff, in an attempt to reel in his anger.

"Pop we can't let her go back there." He spoke a little more calmly. "Had she been there some time sooner that could have been her with her throat slit." He shook the image from his head. He turned to me. "Who's to say whoever did this won't come back to try to off the rest of 'em? I'm not willing to leave that to chance." His dark eyes held mine. Making sure I understood what he was saying.

The tension in the room was extremely uncomfortable. "We've had this discussion over and over again, Richie. It's my life and I'm gon' do what I want with it." I cried to Richie. Aunt Gillian grew rigid, while Angie stared in disbelief. Eli's intense stare turned to one of shock. My pop braced himself for the chaos that was coming.

Richie looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "You gon' do what you want with it?" He asked in a voice that was too calm. "So you gonna go that station and get yourself killed? 'Cause its your life?" He chuckled but his face showed no humor. "After the shit that happened in New York, you don't value your life." He stated more than ask.

"I'm not saying that!" I shook my head. Uncontrollable tears falling down my face. "You keep treating me like a kid Richie. I'm 19 years old-"

"Exactly! You're still a kid Babette. You don't know anything about life just yet!" Richie yelled.

"The reason I don't know a thing about anything is because you shelter me! This has nothing to do with my age! I get that we suffered too much loss, but I can't live my life the way that you say I should. I'm not as naïve as you like to think Richie." I glared at him.

"Really? 'Cause I think it was pretty naïve of ya to still hang around them brothers after I told you about 'em." His eyes lit with fury. Richie tried to tame his rising anger.

My aunt Gillian stepped forward. "This arguin' is not goin' to get either of you anywhere. You both need to take some time and cool off. Before you say or do something you gonna regret."

I stood up from the chair I was seated in and walked passed Richie. "Where the hell you goin'?" He asked.

"Out." Was all I said when he griped my arm tightly.

"No the hell you're not! You think you just gon' run off to the Bondurants?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not staying here!" He shook me hard making me face him. His anger getting the best of him again. "What? You gon' hit me again? Huh, Richie?" I watched as his expression went from one of anger to one of guilt. I knew it was a low blow, but I had to get out this house and get to Forrest. His grip on my arm was still tight.

"Hey Rich, just let her go." Eli finally spoke. Richie looked to his older brother sadly, contemplating if he should. After a few tension filled seconds Richie released my arm. I looked to him as I took a few steps backwards towards the front door. When he made no move to come after me I bolted out the door.

I ran towards town. As I ran I thought of the sight of Forrest last night. A pale Forrest lying on the ground clutching at his throat. A pool of blood all around him. I prepared myself for bad news. There was no way for him to survive a vicious attack like that. If by some miracle he did survive-would he forgive me for leaving him alone? I can't even forgive myself for that. I don't think I ever will. Howard and Jack must be going insane right now, and Maggie-she must be scared shitless.

With the hospital in sight I slowed my pace. I had no idea what news I was about to receive. Standing in front of the hospital I stopped. I took many deep breaths to slow my heart from racing. To calm my nerves. I slowly walked into the hospital.

_Please god let him be okay..._


	15. Chapter 15: Express Yourself

Everything felt as if it were in slow motion as i walked into the hospital. I looked up in time to see an angry Howard stepping out of a room. He paused when he noticed me. Slowly closing the distance between us. I held my breath waiting for the news I was about to receive.

"I-is h-he...?" Was all I could get out.

Howard stared at me with glassy eyes. I didn't know if it was because of the alcohol he consumed or if he was taking what happened to Forrest pretty bad. "He's alive..." I released the breath I held. I lifted my trembling hands to my chest. "He's awake but can't really speak. Doctor says we shouldn't try to make 'em either. Yea... Umm Jack's inside with 'em. I'm just gonna head back to the station with Danny." With that Howard's heavy footsteps stomped pass me and out the hospital doors.

I took a moment to compose myself before stepping into Forrest' room. I lightly knocked on the door. My eyes quickly searching for the middle Bondurant. He laid in the hospital bed looking deathly pale. A blood stained bandage across his throat covered his horrible injury. Jack' eyes shifted from me to Forrest.

"Uh-um well I'll come by tomorrow. Check up on ya Forrest." Jack said then turned his attention on me. "See ya later Baps." He gave a nod as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I stood motionless as I took in Forrest' deathly appearance. My eyes filled with tears. I took very small steps closer to Forrest. His eyes locked on mine the entire time.

"Stop cryin'" His voice was low and raspy when he spoke.

"Look what they've done to you Forrest." I spoke softly.

"C'mere Babette." He demanded. I hesitantly stepped closer to him. I sat down on the edge of his hospital bed taking his hand in mine. "You don't have to worry too much about me. Alright?"

"How can you say that? You're lying here with your throat slit open. Looking very close to death." I paused taking a jagged breath. "You could have died Forrest. Does that not mean anything to you? Maybe this is a sign... Maybe it's just life's way of saying to slow down a bit." Tears streamed down my face.

"This is the life that I live." He grumbled. "Warned you about being with me." He stared intensely into my hazel eyes. I looked down at our intertwined hands and nodded.

I had almost forgot about his warning. I guess I didn't comprehend the extent of his words. He told me our relationship wouldn't be easy, but I never thought a near death experience was part of that warning. "I know. I guess I didn't realize how difficult it could get." I scoffed. "Do you remember what happened?"

He thought about it for a moment before responding. "Not much. Doctor told Jack I walked here." His croaked with his raspy deep voice. I stared at him in disbelief because he had absolutely no idea that Maggie, Angie, and I brought him there. He would never know that we did.

I smirked a little. "Another legend for the indestructible Forrest Bondurant." My sarcastic tone evident. I gazed around his plain hospital room before my eyes set back on his. "So this is the life of woman in the Bondurant brothers world... I don't know if my heart can take another loss." New tears filled my eyes. His eyebrows furrowed at my words.

"What'chu saying?" Forrest grunted. I stood up from the hospital bed and started pacing the small room. I had every intention on leaving Forrest and never setting foot on Blackwater station again. But being here with him completely erased that thought from my mind. It doesn't matter what anyone says or thinks. My heart yearns for Forrest Bondurant.

I ran my hands through my disheveled hair. "I-I-I don't know what I'm saying. I'm torn between doing what makes sense and following what my heart desires. I'm constantly arguing with Richie about you and your brothers. He wants to keep me away... but my heart can't bear staying away. He doesn't see what I see. H-he doesn't know what I know. He doesn't want to see it and I know that because you two are sorta alike." I stop pacing long enough to take a deep breath. "You both don't react we'll to your family being threatened. You both act as if I can be easily broken-"

"'Cause we love you." He mumbled. I looked to Forrest with wide eyes not sure if I heard him correctly.

"We?" I asked. My voice thick from the sob held in my throat. He gave a nod and said nothing else. I wiped away the tear that fell quickly and laughed halfheartedly. "You love me Forrest?" The intensity in his eyes as he looked at me spoke volumes. I cautiously walked to him. I couldn't believe what came out of this man's mouth. He reached for my hand stoking it with his thumb. Placing my left hand lightly on his cheek I inched closer to him until our lips met. His once soft pink lips were slightly chapped and pale, but the kiss was just as good. I touched my forehead with his breaking from our kiss. Letting out a shaky breath.

I whispered, "I love you Forrest Bondurant." I've never been more certain about anything in my life. I love Forrest and nothing my brothers or my pop says will change that.

"I need you to stay close until we know where these men are." I sighed sitting back down on the bed. "Give me some comfort knowing you not in any harm." The door opened and in walked Maggie in a beautiful green dress that complemented her pale skin. She had a suitcase with her. She gave me a tight smile, then looked over at Forrest. The sight of him making her gasp. She walks closer to Forrest's bed opposite me and looks at him for a moment.

"I'm leaving, Forrest." She says solemnly. I whip my head to look up at her.

"Uh... The bar ain't really the quiet life you were lookin' for, huh?" He grumbled.

Her eyes shifted to mine for a split second and then back to Forrest'. "It's the people, Forrest. People like them, they're why I left Chicago. I cut out and ran." I stood up from Forrest' bed giving them their space to talk.

"Come here, Maggie." Maggie walks up closer and sits next to Forrest on his bed.

"Now, this has nothin' to do with you either. Nothin' at all." Forrest assured her. "Did you check out of that place yet?" Maggie nods her head as tears roll down her face. "I want you to come stay at the station for a while. With those guys still around you best off close to us. We don't wanna see you gettin' hurt. You can uh...you can use the spare room." She looks to me as if she wanted me to answer for her. I smile and nod. Maggie has become a good friend to me and I wouldn't want to see her leave. She wipes the tears from her face and smiles at Forrest.

"Okay." She says. "I'll just take my belongings to the station then."

"Babette, I think you should go on home too." Forrest said to me. He looked tired and he probably didn't want to admit it to either of us.

"I really don't mind staying Forrest" he shook his head. I knew there was no point in arguing about it.

"I'm alright. I'll be home before you know it." Maggie said goodbye to Forrest and walked out the door. I followed after her when Forrest' voice stopped me. "Babette." I turned back lingering by the door. "Stay close." The side of my lips twitched.

I walked over to Forrest once more. Grabbing the side of his face and kissing him passionately before pulling away. I stared into his eyes, "Always" I said softly.

* * *

**_Kinda short I know but I will try and make the next chapter longer._**

**_thanks to all the new subscribers and for the comments! really hope you guys are enjoying my story it will definitely be more eventful in the next chapters to come._**


	16. Chapter 16: First Time

Forrest spent some time recovering in the hospital, but tomorrow he was coming home. I visited Forrest as much as I could. Richie wouldn't speak to me especially once he found out that it was Forrest Bondurant that I spent my afternoons visiting. I knew he was angry at my choice in a man but it never crossed my mind that my own brother would ever treat me as he does now. I would take the overprotective, hardheaded Richie over the silent treatment he now offers me everyday. Pop says I should just give him time. Eli on the other hand doesn't agree of mine and Forrest' relationship, but he respects it. He even started hanging around the station sometimes, but I knew it was just a scheme to keep an eye on me. I noticed that he and Maggie took a liking to each other. They keep each other entertained exchanging "city life" stories. It was sort of cute.

I drove up to Blackwater station on an unseasonably warm day. Jack and Cricket were loading up Forrest' truck when I pulled up. I walked over to them hearing Cricket's frantic voice. "Shit, Jack. You're off your nuts!"

"I'm done waitin' for permission." Jack says as he notices my presence. "Hey Baps!" He calls to me cheerfully.

Cricket looks to me nervously then back to Jack. "Forrest is gonna throttle you!" I glance at Jack confused about what they're speaking about.

"Don't you worry about that. Grab a box. You just call Gummy Walsh, you tell him we're bringin' a big load. Two hundred gallons at least." Jack's words suddenly strike me.

I gasp, "Jack, you're going on a run without your brothers?" He ignores my question to answer Crickets.

"You mean, you and me?" Cricket asks again his fear very evident in his voice.

"Well, hell, I need back up, Cricket. You my partner, or what?" Jack tells the nervous boy who scuffles to complete his task. I watch Cricket hurry away.

"You can't do this Jack! Just you and Cricket-are you outta your mind!? If Howard or Forrest find out about this you'll be lucky to live another day." I follow him into the shed watching him load more crates of the illegal alcohol onto the truck. "Jack, please just think about this. Forrest'll be out tomorrow you can at least wait until then."

"C'mon Baps, how am I ever s'pose to prove to them that I can do this when they never give me the chance." Jack says as he loads the last crate. He turns to face me with a mocking look plastered on his face. "B'sides Forrest don't have to know about this till its over and done with."

"No, no no don't put me in this posi-"

"You're already in it Baps. All I'm asking for- is just for you not to mention seein' or hearin' 'bout this, that's all." He stares at me with pleading eyes. Itching to prove that he can handle his family business.

"Jack your brother can take one look at my face and know something is up. And if Howard catches you before Forrest... I don't know which will be worse." I say worriedly.

Jack smiles his boyish smile knowing that I'm giving in to his southern charm. "I can deal with them after the job is done. If anybody ask, you ain't seen me or Cricket, okay?"

I sigh heavily shaking my head staring Jack in his hazel eyes. "Jack Bondurant you promise to be careful and look after Cricket." His smile gets bigger and he starts calling for Cricket.

"Hey Cricket! Lets go!" He says enthusiastically. Crickets comes running out-his nerves getting the best of him. I watch them get into the truck with one final glance at me and drive off to their destination. Forrest is going to be livid. I don't even want to think about what Howard would do.

I woke up early today in hopes that I could be at the station before Forrest arrives. Angie was already up. She wasn't one to do much since that night at the station. I think she's traumatized, which is understandable. I had to talk her into taking the trip with me to the station for Forrest' homecoming. The drive to Blackwater was very quiet. Angie stared out the window at the scenery. 'I wonder if Jack and Cricket are okay. I wonder if they're on their way home yet.' I thought to myself. Pulling into the station I saw Maggie and Howard on the porch talking. I parked the car and stepped out just as Howard headed towards his car.

"Morning Howard." I called to him.

"Yeah I bet it's a good morning for ya." He wagged his eyebrows. I blushed.

"Just go and bring your brother back home. He been in that hospital long enough." I chuckled. Howard got into his car and drove away. I noticed that the truck wasn't back yet. It made my stomach uneasy. Maybe Forrest won't be so mad... Hopefully. Angie and I helped Maggie get breakfast ready for the middle Bondurant's homecoming. Some time later a car could be heard pulling into the station. A part of me hoped it was Jack and Cricket. I stepped out on to the porch. Forrest' eyes met mine. A small smile spread across my face. He stuffed his hands in his sweater as he made his way up the porch steps. Howard walked over to stand by Angie.

"Welcome home Forrest." Maggie said as she stepped out the diner wiping her hands on a towel. Forrest grunted and gave her a quick nod. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he stopped in front of me. His big arms engulfed me. I buried my face in his chest taking in his scent, as he buried his face in my hair. He took a deep breath letting it out slowly.

"Where's Jack?" Forrest asked. My body stiffened in his arms. I pulled back enough to look up at him. His face showed nothing but I knew from Forrest' tone that he knew what Jack had done. He just needed to take one look at my face to confirm what he already knew. Forrest' happy homecoming was short lived. I knew he was pissed off but he kept his emotions at bay. He sat down in his rocking chair lighting a cigar. I looked to Maggie's eyes nervously as she offered me an apologetic smile.

It remained pretty quiet until the Bondurant's beat up truck made its way into the station. Jack jumped out of the truck quickly trying to explain his actions. Us girls remained silent letting the brothers handle their family issues.

"You're gonna wanna hold on, Forrest. You're gonna hear me out. I sold your whole lot to Floyd Banner in one damn go. I've taken a month of load there. Not only that, I sold it for five dollars on the barrel. That's twice what you get. Right here..." Jack says as he empties a bag of money in front of Forrest. "...is two thousand dollars, minus my commission." We all glance at Forrest waiting for him to speak.

Forrest looked unimpressed. "Look at you. You think you're so Goddamn smart, huh? Swannin' around like you're Al Capone. Is he your new best friend? Well, take a good look, Jack." Forrest points his finger to the large stitched up wound on his neck. "Yeah, that's from your new best friend."

"He don't own those two. Especially after Rakes hired the men that did that to you." My head snapped towards Jack at the mention of Deputy Rakes name.

"Well, who told you that?" Forrest asked sounding annoyed.

Jack held his ground as he argued his point to Forrest. "Floyd Banner himself."

"Oh, Floyd Banner himself! Well, that must be possible."Jack holds up a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" Forrest asked his little brother.

"It's a gift, from Floyd Banner. It's an address, Forrest. Where you can find the bastards that cut your throat. I say we go tonight." Jack says as he walks up the steps. Jack puts the piece of paper on Forrest' shoulder. Forrest doesn't even move to take it

"Anything else I can do for you, Forrest? Sweep the fuckin' floors maybe?" Jack says as he walks into the bar. "I got somewhere I gotta be." He says letting the screen door slam. I flinched. I know that Forrest isn't one to let things go. That address was just a death certificate that Forrest needed to sign off on. We all stood on the porch for a while, neither of us wanting to speak on the matter.

"I think I'm gon' head home Babette." Angie stated to me. I knew she wasn't too comfortable being at the station. I just wanted her to get some fresh air. She's been cooped up at the house ever since that night.

Howard stands up off the railing. "I'll take ya Ang." He says while fidgeting with his hat. She gives him a tight smile and obliges.

"I'll see ya at home Angie. Tell pop imma stick around a lil' while longer." She nods and heads toward Howard's car. From the corner of my eye I see Forrest stand and make his way inside. I wait on the porch until Howard's car is completely out of sight. I run my hand through my hair with a deep sigh. I walk in to the diner looking over at Maggie, she nods towards the stairs letting me know that he's gone up to his room.

Once I get to Forrest' room I notice that he's holding the paper Jack gave him. I know how Forrest likes to handle things. You hurt him or his family and he'll make sure you suffer. I've witnessed it.

"You're going after those men aren't you?" I ask softly. I heard a deep growl come from his chest. "The deputy is sure trying to prove a point. And he happens to be using you and your brothers as an example." I cautiously step closer to him. His back towards me as he looks out the window. Watching what's left of the afternoon light disappear.

"Yea... Well sounds like he needs a dose of what he's giving out." Forrest grumbled. I shook my head knowing that Forrest already had made up his mind about all this.

I stood beside him facing him. "I know arguing about this is pretty useless, but I-I think you should wait a while to do what you gonna do." He stared at me from the corner of his eye. "You just got out of the hospital Forrest. You should be resting not planning on getting revenge."

"You don't worry about that." He said ending the conversation. I stared out into the night sky and sighed. Forrest brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear before cupping my face with his hand. I closed my eyes welcoming his touch. Opening my eyes to the intensity of Forrest' gaze gave me chills. Excruciatingly slow he brought his lips down to meet mine. The kiss was filled with longing, passion, as if nothing else mattered in this moment besides us. His hands slowly moved from my face down to my shoulders, and he slowly shed me of my cardigan. Never breaking our kiss as he pulled me closer. My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they shed Forrest of his sweater and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. I slowly slid it off revealing his muscled arms and under shirt.

He started working on the buttons on my dress letting it fall to the ground around me. I was in nothing but my slip. The way Forrest gazed at me never made me feel uncomfortable. He sat down on his bed bringing me down with him to straddle him. He planted soft kisses along my collarbone. My breathing becoming more heavy. "Sure you wanna do this?" He asked in between kisses he placed up my neck.

"Don't let me second guess this, Forrest." I said in a breathy voice. My eyes closed relishing his touch and his kiss. His rough hands made their way to my thighs pushing my slip up and pulling it over my head. I was completely naked, except for my underwear, in front of Forrest for the first time. He softly trailed his fingers from my lips down to my navel. I arched my back letting my head go back as well. He grabbed the back of my neck kissing and sucking as his lips found mine once again.

He suddenly lifted me to lay me on his bed, so that now he was on top of me. He reared up on his knees taking in the sight of me. I lay there panting as his stormy eyes took in every inch of my porcelain skin. He relieved himself of the rest of his clothing his eyes never leaving mine. Reaching for my hips he slowly took off my underwear. He lowered himself onto me careful not to put all of his weight. He trailed soft butterfly kisses down to my breast. I moaned. Forrest was gentle with me as if he could break me. I could feel his erection between my legs.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said as he positioned himself to enter me. Very slowly he did so. I gasped and gripped Forrest' arms at the unfamiliar full feeling. He stopped letting me adjust. He slid out and back in again only this time the full feeling was accompanied by a pleasurable feeling. I moaned as he continued his slow pace. He crushed his lips to mine muffling my moans. His pace picking up with every thrust. My legs started to quiver and my stomach started to feel tight. It wasn't until Forrest broke our kiss that I noticed I was holding my breath. I was in pure ecstasy with Forrest. He buried his face in my neck.

"Forrest..." I groaned. I was answered with a low growl that sent me spiraling. I dug my nails into Forrest' back as I let go. After a few more hard thrust Forrest did the same. All his weight collapsing on top of me. Our breathing both erratic. He reared up on his elbows to look at me. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead, another on the tip of my nose, and then my lips. Pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you Forrest." I whispered. He rolled to the left side of me pulling me into his arms.

"I love you more than you know.' He mumbled.


	17. Chapter 17: Empty Bed

I awoke in a dark room. The moonlight peaking through the window. Forrest was nowhere in sight. I sat up clutching the blanket around my naked body. 'Where did he go?' I thought to myself. I had no idea of the time. My pop's probably worried, but not too worried. He knows I sometimes stay late at the station and Forrest will drive me home. I look down to where my clothes laid on the floor. I blush at the image of he and I undressing each other. I tiptoe over to retrieve my dress and cardigan. Dressing quickly, I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and decided on a side braid to tame it. I descended slowly down the stairs. It was dim in the diner which meant that it was closed. Maggie sat at the bar, a cigarette in her hand when she noticed me. She offered a tight smile. As if she was offering her sympathy, but I didn't know what for.

I surveyed the room and took notice that Forrest' office light was off. He wouldn't be in there. Maybe he was sitting on the porch. "Forrest outside?" Maggie stared at me, her eyes shifting until they met the floor. She shook her head no. 'Where could Forrest be and why would he leave without telling me?' Just then the screen door swings open. Jack walks in wearing new clothes strutting over to us with his boyish smile. Showing off what his share of the money was spent on.

"Where's Forrest?" Jack asked. Which is what I would like to know as well. Maggie gives Jack a look that I don't fully understand. "What?" He glances from me to her waiting for his answer.

"Jack..." Maggie whines. Realization coming across Jack's face.

"Have they gone without me?" His face turns to one of betrayal. It took me a moment to figure out what they were talking about. When it became clear I gasped. Its scary to know the events that's taking place as we speak.

Maggie's eyes went from mine back to Jack's. "It don't have to be like this." She called out after Jack as he rushed to leave the diner.

"Shit! I'll find out where they went." He stated and dashed out the diner. I watched him leave in search of his older brothers. My eyes came to rest back on Maggie's face.

"S-so he went after those men." I stated more than ask. "When did he leave?" The venom in my voice obvious.

"About two hours ago. I'm so sorry Babette I didn't think he would go through with it while you were here." I shook my head glancing at the floor.

"I should have known... Once Jack gave him that address it was only a matter of time. I think I'm gonna wait upstairs if that's alright." She nodded. As a woman she undoubtedly understood how I was feeling.

I sat in Forrest' chair in the corner of his room in the dark. I waited a very long time before I heard movement outside the room. He walks in. His shadowy figure halting at the sight of me. It remained silent for some time. I couldn't bring myself to look at him knowing what he had done to those men.

"I thought you were 'sleep?" He mumbles in his deep southern drawl.

I scoff. "Funny thing? I thought you were too." I say staring off into the darkness, my thumb brushing back and forth against my bottom lip. He slowly took a few steps towards me. Making sure he stood clear of the moonlight coming through the window. He said nothing, but I knew his eyes were on me. "So you bed a girl then leave her to wake up alone?"

A low rumble came from Forrest. "These men, needed, to be dealt with."

"You could've dealt with THEM any other night." I paused for a moment. "I find it unfair how you relentlessly call Jack out for wanting to be a gangster- when he's just following his older brothers footsteps."

"I ain't no gangster." Forrest said almost inaudible.

I snort. "You could've fooled me. Sneaking off in the middle of the night to get your revenge sure sounds like a gangster to me... I'm pretty sure my brother was shot to death for the same reason you went after those men." This catches Forrest' attention. His body tenses at my revelation. I stand up- tired of sitting in the dark so I switch on the light. As I turn back towards Forrest, I take in his appearance. His hands are stained red. His clothes splattered with blood. His eyes are cold, not the warm eyes I'm use too. He doesn't say a word, he stands there letting me take in the sight of him. My eyes travel down and back up his body resting on his stormy eyes. He abruptly leaves the room making his way to the bathroom. I hear the water start running. In a matter of minutes Forrest enters the room again in just his trousers and undershirt. He walks straight to his dresser in search of fresh clothes. I notice his hands are no longer stained with blood.

The tension in the room was building. The silence between Forrest and I went on for what felt like hours. "You wanna know how my brother died?" I ask nibbling on my bottom lip. He says nothing so I take that as my cue to continue. "He was murdered. Just 13 years old and shot down in broad daylight. He wasn't a bad kid. Everybody loved him. His optimism was infectious." Pausing as a lump formed in my throat. "I heard the shots ring out as soon as I made it about a block away. I watched people grab their children to shield them, and it never crossed my mind about Charlie. Until I heard my pop screaming his name. He was just lying there dying. I watched my baby brother die!" I began to heave. "He and his friend got caught in a gun fight between two gangs." Mental images flooded my mind of Charlie- his last smile, the last thing I said to him, the last breath he took in my arms. "He suffered, I know he did." I cried.

Forrest was still silent. Maybe he didn't know what to say. Maybe he just wanted me to finish and be over with it. Maybe he knew that this was the weight I carried on my shoulders. I let it all come out. Everything I never had the guts to talk about with my family. Everything I held in since that horrific day. "H-h-he had b-bullet holes everywhere. I watched him struggle to catch a single breath and I couldn't do a damn thing about it, but just h-hold him. He d-died right in my arms... In the middle of the street." Unstoppable tears falling down my cheeks. "If-if I had let him walk me to work he would still be alive. I blame myself everyday for his death. Dreaming of those horrible images every night... but being with you keeps those nightmares away."

He grunts. "S'not your fault ." Forrest whispers. "Sorry for leavin' you alone... but now I can rest easy knowin' they wont come after me, my brothers- you. They would've came back, no doubt in my mind."

"... But when will it end? Huh? The deputy went after Jack- you go after him. He hires men to kill you, and by some miracle you survive then you make your more against him. What's next?" My voice cracks.

His eyes soften. "You don't need to worry about-"

"Stop telling me not to worry about it! I'm worried- I'm worried that one day I'll get the news that somebody finally finish the job Forrest. I just want you safe Forrest... " I whisper.

"I am safe. I'm home." He grumbles as a matter of fact. At this point I knew this argument was useless. I don't want to change Forrest, I just want him to think before he dives head first into the fire pit. I sigh heavily before sitting on Forrest' bed. Forrest slowly seats himself on my right side. I curl up against him resting my head on his shoulder taking a deep shaky breath. As he hesitantly snakes his arm around my waist.

"You should get some rest" Forrest mutters into my hair.

"Only if you promise not to sneak out again." I scoffed. His chest rumbles with his deep throaty chuckle.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. Ever." I look up at Forrest to see that his words were a promise to me. A smirk creeps onto my face. Pulling his face to mine I kiss him softly. The kiss growing to something more passionate. Our bodies moving in sync with each other as he lifted me to straddle him. He pulls away, his hand cupping my face, gazing into my hazel eyes with his grayish blues. He began to undo my braid. Running his hand from root to tip letting my hair frame my face. My heart pounding from just his touch. All my worries and troubles forgotten in this very moment. Forrest was the only one capable of that. The sexual tension was unbearable, but Forrest kept his slow pace.

Trailing butterfly kisses from my collarbone, up my neck, to my chin. I let my head fall back relishing his kisses. A moan escaping my lips. We lost ourselves in the heat of our passionate lovemaking. It almost felt as if this was Forrest' way of apologizing to me, and I did not mind it one bit.

* * *

_**I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait guys. Had a bit of block. Thanks for reading/reviewing/subscribing. Hope you enjoy :)**_


	18. Chapter 18: Uncomfortable Run-in

We stood awake the rest of the night. My head laying on Forrest' chest while his hand traveled lightly up and down my bare back. We could hear movement coming from the other rooms- which meant that it was time to open the diner.

"I should head home." I murmur into his chest. His chest heaved up and down slowly.

"Stay for breakfast." His deep raspy voice demanded more than ask. I smiled shyly.

"I can drive ya ta town, ya know?" Forrest said to me as we stood on the porch in the crisp cool air.

I grin up at him. "I know Forrest, but Jack already offered. Besides he's really driving me to town in hopes of running into Bertha." I laughed. Forrest lips twitched as he let out a humph. Jack excitedly stepped out the diner. Straightening up when he saw Forrest standing there. His older brother giving him a side glance for a second before looking back at me.

"Umm, I'ma get the car warmed up." Jack said awkwardly as he hurried away towards his brand new car.

"Got some things I gotta take care of with Howard today." I nodded fully understanding that I would not be returning to the diner that afternoon.

"Okay." I answered feeling a pang of disappointment. I don't remember when was the last time I even spent a whole day at home with my pop and my brothers. Forrest pulled me into his arms. His left hand grabbing the back of my head as his lips placed a soft kiss on my forehead. His nose burying itself in my loose hair. "Bye Forrest." He grunts his response. Walking down the porch stairs I hurry over to Jack's car.

Our drive to town was filled with my questions about Jack's relationship with Bertha. I think he's in love with her. He sneaks around her daddy's farm just to see her.

Jack left me at the general store while he drove off to go see Cricket. The town was filled with people running errands- no doubt stocking up on stuff for the upcoming winter. I knew aunt Gillian would be here doing the same. As I walked through town looking for my aunt, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"Babette!" I heard my name being called in the distance. I searched until I saw my aunt waving an arm in the air to show where she was calling from. I quickly run over to her smiling.

"I knew you'd be in town." I said slightly out of breath.

She smiled in return. "Yea you can never be too prepared." Her voice grew into a whisper. "Did you stay at the station?" I felt the blush in my cheeks and gave her a nod. A side smirk spread on her face as she shook her head. "To be young again." She sighed. "Your brothers are here buying supplies to build a shed in the yard.." She muttered cautiously studying my reaction.

Just then I saw Bertha stepping out of her daddy's truck by the feed store. She said something to him which caused him to look in my direction. He gave her a swift nod and walked into the store. "Haven't seen you around lately." I said as I reached her.

"Yea, I know. My father kinda caught Jack hanging 'round the farm. He's been keeping a close eye on me."

"That boy is crazy about you." She flushes. We talk for a while until her father walks out ready to leave. We say our farewells in hopes of seeing each other soon. I watch them drive off my eyes following them until they land on the face of a man with a permanent sneer. My heart drops at the sight of Special Deputy Rakes. He slowly starts walking towards my way as if he's stalking his prey. I can feel the bile rising. My eyes frantically search for my aunt and my brothers. I have no idea which store she went into and no idea where my brothers could be. I hurriedly cross the street so that I am on the opposite side of the deputy. I try to ignore his disgusting lustful stare. I stop in front of a hardware store praying that my brothers are inside. I rush inside making my way through every isle. My brothers were nowhere in sight. I feel myself ready to panic because I would have to go back out there and face that monster. I take a deep breath trying to steady my heart rate.

As I step outside expecting him to be waiting for me outside. I don't see him. I sigh in relief only to be startled by a voice coming from behind whispering closely into my ear. "All alone today." His voice sending uncomfortable shivers down my back. My eyes still searching the streets for anyone I may know. I know that once I turn the corner I would be a few feet away from the general store. Which my aunt would most likely be in. I walk fast hoping to escape him when he cuts in front of me blocking my path. He puts his arm out leaning on the wall of the hardware store. I try to move past him again only for him to trap me with his other arm. His intentions of keeping me here were becoming clear. I finally found my voice. Hoping my fear wouldn't show.

"What do you want?" I hiss through gritted teeth. He scoffed at my question as if I should already know the answer.

"How are your precious Bondurants?" He tried to smirk but it looked more like a sneer. I looked away from his face angrily. I noticed that the people around were taking quick glances at us but still minding their business. They must've heard what this deputy is capable of getting done.

"Why don't you ask 'em yourself? Your pretty good at havin' others deliver your messages for you. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." I said ducking under his arm only to be cut off again.

He raises his right hand to brush my hair from my face. I recoil from his touch. His fingers skimming my cheek. "Are you spoken for?" He smiles obnoxiously I give him a deathly glare saying nothing. "You see, I know where you spend all your time." He says while studying his finger nails. "With a certain Bondurant who just doesn't seem to want to meet his maker." He chuckled. "What's a girl like you see in a boy like that?"

"That's none of your damn business. Am I being arrested deputy because I really don't see the point of you speaking to me?" He stares at me for a moment through hooded eyes as if he's suddenly turned on by my smart mouth.

He laughs without humor. "You are a firecracker. It's no wonder he keeps you around. Keeps 'em on his dirty hick toes, doesn't it? Must've been a helluva night being that you're still in the same pretty dress from yesterday. Sleep over?" He said through clenched teeth as he trailed his hand from the collar of my dress to the top of my cleavage. I smack his hand away furiously. Unable to keep my angry tears from falling.

Out of anger before I realize what I'm about to say the words just start pouring out. "When Forrest hears about this he's gonna make you suffer." I say through my tears. Before deputy Rakes has a chance to answer back I hear my brother Richie calling my name. His eyes narrow at the sight of the deputy standing to close for comfort. He takes in my expression, his jaw clenching at the sight.

"You alright Baps?" He asks completely ignoring the sneer faced man standing in front of him.

Keeping his eyes on me Rakes answers for me. "She's fine. Just asking some questions about the attack on that Bondurant boy." He smirks deviously.

"Well she ain't seen the people who did it. Lets go Babette." The authority in Richie's voice evident. I couldn't be more relieved for his protectiveness to appear at this moment. I stepped around Rakes. I walk to my brother's side noticing Eli standing by pops car keeping a watchful eye on us.

"Well, if you do remember these men, let me know... Babette." The way he said my name disgusted me. Richie pushed me towards the car standing behind me keeping me from the deputy's vision.

As I reached Eli he put his heavy arm over my shoulder. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked Richie more than me. Richie and Eli kept their narrowed eyes on the special deputy as he walked away.

"I don't know, but we'd be stupid to not keep a close watch on 'em." Richie turned his attention back on me. "He give you any trouble before?"

I remember the other encounters I had with this weird looking man, but decided on keeping that to myself. I shake my head. "No, today was the first." Richie looked at me from the corner of his eye his lips forming a tight line. He nodded anyway. Richie could read me like a book. I had no idea why I lied to him. Maybe it was out of fear of what he would do to the deputy. Or maybe it was the fact that I knew what the deputy was capable of doing to him.

"C'mon lets get home. Got a lot of work to do Rich." Eli says slapping Richie on the back. Richie walks over to the passenger side. Eli looks me over once more before nodding towards the car for me to get in.


	19. Chapter 19: Reconciliation

All I could think about as my brothers and I drove home was the fit Forrest would have if I tell him about deputy Rakes. I know Forrest goes off impulse decisions. He can go from quiet and subtle to deadly and dangerous in the drop of a dime. I gazed out the window contemplating about telling the middle Bondurant. Also because I felt my brother's eyes on me through the mirror. If I gave him eye contact he would be able to tell everything I'm trying to hide.

"C'mon Babette, you think your big brother don't know you by now?" I knew he would have a smirk plastered on his face, but I made no attempt to confirm it.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Richie." I hear him scoff and from the corner of my eye I can see him shaking his head.

"Sure you do. Just like I know that 'THAT' wasn't the your first encounter with deputy nance. Babette?" He pushed. I always felt like I was in trouble when Richie called me by my whole name instead of Baps. I tried to ignore him. I knew he wanted me to admit that he was right.

"Baps?" Eli's deep voice caused me to flinch. "Now ain't the time to be keeping us out the loop, alright?" He spoke calmly but I could hear the concern in his voice. Our eyes locked in the rear view mirror for a few moments, before I turned away.

"It's fine Eli. She don't have to say anything. Her keepin' quiet says enough." The arrogance in Richie's tone angered me.

"Well if you already know. Why keep askin' Richie?" I snapped. Eli began to snicker while keeping his eyes on the road. Richie laughed as well. He turned around in his seat to look at me.

"That slick mouth of yours never disappoints." He says with a cocky grin growing on his face. I scowl at him for a moment only to cave into his infectious smile. I sigh shaking my head.

"You always know which buttons to push." He nods slowly with his ridiculously huge grin plastered on his face. I roll my eyes at him.

He chuckled before his smile fell. Richie's gaze burning holes into my soul. "That deputy ordered the hit on your... 'Boyfriend', didn't he?" I give him a small nod not sure of where this is going. "What did he say to you? Don't bullshit us either, Babette." I remained silent. "C'mon now, he nearly took that man's life. I hate to think about what he's capable of doing to you." His jaw clenched.

"You can't exactly harm an officer of the law Rich." I mumbled. "He hasn't tried to hurt me or anything, and he only asks me about the Bondurants..." I swallow the huge lump in my throat. "I just don't like the way he looks at me." I tear my eyes away from Richie's- picking a spot on the back of his seat as something new to look at.

"He go up to the station a lot?" He asks as we finally pull up to our home. I shake my head. He lets out a heavy sigh. "If I told you not to hang 'round there, would you listen?" I glare at him ready to give him a piece of my mind. Richie raises his arms in defense. "Hey, it was worth a shot." He and Eli laugh together stepping out of the car.

I smile to myself. It was now that I realized how much I missed talking to him. I would take this Richie over his silent treatment any day.

"Hey Baps! Wake up!" I groan peeking through one very heavy eyelid at the face of my cousin. I roll over placing my pillow over my face. "No no no, you been sleeping since dinner last night. Time to get up!" Angie says as she rips my blanket from me.

"Ang!" I groaned. I hear her giggle at my disheveled appearance.

She scoffed. "Did you get any sleep at the station? It's almost noon, ya know." Her face holding a sly smile as if she knew something. My eyebrows furrowed as if I had no idea why she would be looking at me the way that she was. "You really are bad at hiding things." She laughed

"What is it that gives it a way?" I snort.

"The look on your face always gives you away. Now spill it Baps!" She says with a devilish grin. Knowing that there is no way around my cousin's questioning, I tell her as much as I could. Making sure to leave out the part about Forrest going after those men. She looks at me wide eyed. "Can he even make love? I mean, he doesn't exactly look like the gentle type." She whispers.

I laugh at her. "He was very gentle with me. Besides if you wanna talk about someone not being the gentle type- Howard I'm sure doesn't have a gentle bone in his massive body." I raise an eyebrow at her. Angie blushes and I can't help but laugh aloud. "Well, I'm goin' to start getting ready. Then you can tell me all about Howard, the not so gentle giant." I chuckle as I grab fresh clothes and head to the bathroom.

Angie, Jack, Howard, and I all sat on the porch enjoying the mild day. Laughing at the bickering going on between Howard and Angie. Forrest was inside his office working on his books as usual. My expression turn to one of confusion as I seen my brother Richie making his way over to us from his car. I stood up quickly and met him half way.

"What's going on Richie? Is it pop? Eli?" The words rush out. I was nervous having Richie show up here. He was very outspoken as to why he didn't want me at the station. Him being here gave me an uneasy feeling.

He snorted. "Relax Baps. I just came to have a friendly conversation with your 'boyfriend' that's all." He practically had to force himself to spit out boyfriend. My heart beat sped up. 'Why would he need to speak to Forrest?' 'What could he possibly have to say to him?' Tons of questions filled my mind.

"What do you need to talk to Forrest about?" I ask cautiously.

He throws his muscular arm over my left shoulder. Practically dragging me back towards the diner. "That lil' sister is business between grown men." He smirked. As we reach the porch Angie's shocked stare mirrors mine. She looks to me hoping for an answer and all I can do is look at her with wide eyes and shake my head. Without missing a beat Angie gets going on her unanswered questions. While she has Richie's attention I hurry inside towards Forrest' office. Once inside I shut the door.

Forrest glances at me through the corner of his eyes. "What's the matter wit'chu?"

"Um, my brother's here, Forrest." My fear rising as the realization of my words set in. Nothing good can come of this, right? I mean Richie was the one who made it clear that he wanted me as far from the Bondurants as possible.

Forrest continues writing in his book. "That's nothing to be so worried about. Eli comes every now and then." I shake my head vigorously.

"I-It's not Eli." The pencil in his hand stops moving. He sits back in his chair with a grunt. "He says he wants to talk. T-to you." I stutter. Forrest remains silent. He stands from his seat and walks past me out into the dining area. I quickly follow behind him. Richie spots Forrest and makes his way over to him. My brother's 6'1" frame towering over Forrest'. I notice everyone around is just as intrigued as I am to know what this is all about. The middle brothers from both sides coming face to face at Blackwater Station.

"So you're the one that captured my lil sister's heart." Richie stated. If Richie had not held out his hand to Forrest, his statement could've been taken in a not so nice way. Forrest gives a quick nod. "Got some things I need to speak to you about." He informs Forrest. His eyes then shift to me. "Privately, if you don't mind." He says while keeping his eyes on me. Forrest then leads him into his office and shuts the door.

My mind is sent into a frantic panic. This can't be good. Richie is being too calm about meeting Forrest formally for the first time. For all I know he could be threatening Forrest right now. I slowly walk over to the bar and take a seat. Maggie is staring at me with the same expression I know I have on my face. One of shock. Angie comes into the diner to take a seat next to me. Neither of us saying anything. We just wait for them to emerge from Forrest' office.

It felt as though hours had passed before Richie finally stepped out. Mine and Angie's head snapping in his direction. He walks over to us giving us his best smile. "You girls gonna stick 'round here or do you want me to give ya a ride home?" He asks.

I'm eager to question him, but I know he'll just laugh it off as if it were nothing. "Uh, no. We're goin' to stay here for a while." He nods at me. He says bye to the other Bondurant boys sitting in the corner of the diner and takes his leave. I waste no time in jumping off the stool and going straight into Forrest' office. Forrest is standing as if waiting for me.

"Well? What did he say?" I ask stopping directly in front of him. He stares at me with an expression I can't quite fathom. Then he slowly wraps his arms around my waist. He lets out a heavy sigh that I can hear rumble in his chest.

"Just have a mutual understandin', that's all." Is all Forrest says. End of the discussion, no further questions.

'A mutual understanding? About what, is what I would like to know.' This was really REALLY strange to me. My brother and Forrest coming to a 'MUTUAL' understanding is beyond me. Something tells me that I would never know the answer to my questions.

**_Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for reading/reviewing/subscribing. Hope you guys are enjoying what you're reading so far_**


	20. Chapter 20: The Company You Keep

**_Hey guys I'm soooooooo dairy for the long wait. There's really no excuse for it but I got so lost in listening to The Road To Woodbury on audible (really good Btw!) very sorry for that. Hope you enjoy reading._**

* * *

For the next few weeks I noticed that Forrest kept close. He made it his business to drive me home or at least have one of his brothers do it, to ensure my safe arrival. It didn't take much for me to figure out that Richie had told him about Deputy Rakes, but I knew that- that wasn't the only thing that was said between the two. Neither of them wanted to tell me what else was said. Forrest only said what he felt was necessary and Richie got a kick out of me harassing him for answers. It was useless to keep trying.

I had a late start to the morning. I kind of felt under the weather. I managed to drag myself out of bed and get dress. I didn't feel up for making a trip to the station with the way that I felt. Angie was already out no doubt, probably on a 'secret' outing with Howard. My brothers and pop were at work. So it would just be me and aunt Gillian taking on the daily house chores and errands. It was almost noon when I finally made my way downstairs. Aunt Gillian must have went into town early because she wasn't home. I poured myself a glass of water. Staring out the window I noticed the weather was just as gloomy as I was.

"You, are a looker sweetheart." I turned around in a panic dropping the glass cup from my hand. It shattered to pieces on the floor. Only to come face to face with the smirk of Deputy Rakes. This had to be a nightmare. He stood at the threshold of the kitchen eyeing me greedily.

Just then my aunt walks in holding grocery bags. "Oh, good you're finally up honey." She takes a look at my expression and the mess on the floor. "What happened here?"

"I'm afraid I frightened your niece." Deputy Rakes spoke up, his voice sending chills down my spine. "My apologies. Didn't know you city girls scare so EASILY." I felt as though he was assessing me. Aunt Gillian may be oblivious as to how dangerous this man can be, but I knew better.

"Hey Baps, can you start unloading these bags?" Aunt Gillian asked with a bright smile. Taking my eyes off of the deputy I gave her a nod with a forced smile. "I'm just gonna grab something from upstairs. Then I'll start on lunch." I got to work on the grocery bags completely ignoring Deputy Rakes. Whose eyes I felt on me. I shuddered at being in such close quarters with him.

"You know, it's getting so much easier to get you alone nowadays." I ignored him as I continued stocking the pantry. A sudden wave of heat rushed down my back. I knew he was standing behind me and I was scared to turn around. He sniffed loudly. "Mmm, sweet." I flinched at how close he was to my ear.

"You get your kicks out of harassing me?" I hissed. He chuckles.

"I simply find joy in watching you squirm." He replies pompously. "It's quite a sight to see how vulnerable you are away from those hicks. Seems as though I may have found the chink in their indestructible armor." He tries to brush my hair off of my shoulder, but I turn in an attempt to escape this close encounter. He blocks my path. "You're still a fragile lil' thing, but judging by the company you keep I would say you have a bit of experience now." His eyes gleam with lust.

"And by the looks of my company I'd say they're capable of handling you." I say angrily. He inhales sharply. He's practically snarling at me, when aunt Gillian's footsteps are heard coming our way. His expression changes to a devious grin. He steps out of the pantry just before aunt Gillian reaches the kitchen.

I can hear him striking up a conversation with my aunt. "How do you little ladies manage without the men around?" Aunt Gillian giggles.

"We're city girls at heart." She answers. "We can manage pretty much anything." I can't help but feel sick to my stomach. I take a deep steady breath stepping out of the pantry.

"Um, aunt Gill, I think imma head out now." I say staring at the ground but I can feel deputy Rakes gaze on me.

"You don't wanna eat lunch before you go?" She asks worriedly. I shake my head.

"No, I-I don't really have much of an appetite right now." She gives me a nod and sends me off with a reminder for Angie.

"You be safe out there." Deputy Rakes says just before I exit the backdoor. "I would hate it if something happened to a young girl like yourself." His words rubbed me the wrong way as if there was an alternative meaning to them. I don't say anything-at least not anything I could say in front of Aunt Gillian. I rush out the house quickly. Practically throwing myself into my car.

Disturbing thoughts run through my mind as I drive to the station. My nerves are out of wack. Before I know it I'm struggling to catch my breath. I pull over to the side of the road completely consumed by my sudden panic attack. I try to calm down, but the moment I feel like I'm gaining control, the deputy's face creeps back into my thoughts. My face streaming with tears at the realization of how true Deputy Rakes words were. It was getting easier for him to get me alone. Cornering me in town, coming into my own house when my brothers and pop weren't around. Only one thought came to mind and it was the fact that he only made his presence known to me whenever the Bondurants and my brothers weren't around. He's been watching me, waiting for the right moment to get me completely alone. He was toying with me. Letting me know that he was getting closer to getting what he wanted. It scared me that he could be so close to succeeding in whatever he had planned for me. The devil himself now resides in Franklin County, Virginia.

I manage to compose myself as best I could. Driving to reach the one person I always felt safe with. I spot him standing on the porch with his hat pulled so low. His lips the only facial feature peaking out. Smoke from his cigar billowing out around him as he exhaled. I park my car in front of the diner, slowly stepping out wrapping my arms around myself. Forrest notices me, his gaze never leaving me. I somberly walk up the porch stairs. He turns towards me as I reach the top stair and I close the distance between us. I bury myself in his chest. He holds me saying nothing. His nose buried in my hair. His hand stroking my hair offering a little comfort.

"What s'matter Babette?" Forrest asks after some time. I pull back from our embrace staring into his intense stormy blue eyes. Stepping away from Forrest I wrap my sweater tightly around myself as I walk over to the porch railing. I lean on it looking at the floor thinking of how to put my words.

I sigh heavily, not making any eye contact with Forrest. "Deputy Rakes came to my house." I almost whispered. Glancing at Forrest through my lashes his face held a cold murderous glare. His hands were jammed in his sweater pockets. I knew he was clutching his brass knuckles just by the movement in his right hand pocket.

"He hurt 'chu?" His southern drawl evident as ever. I shake my head vigorously. "What did that son of bitch want?"

I shrugg. "He helped my aunt Gillian with her groceries." I mumble.

Forrest stares at me through hooded eyes. "What ain't chu tellin' me?" My eyes begin to water. I have to tell Forrest. It's come to the point where I don't feel safe anymore.

"He says that it's getting easier to get me alone." My tears betraying me as they roll down my cheek. When I speak again my voice is thick. "The way that he says things to me, Forrest...- I get a chilling feeling just by the way he looks at me. It scares me. What's to happen when he does actually get me alone? I'm petrified of that man. I've seen what he's capable of doing, and..." I can't bring myself to finish. I don't even want to think of what he could do.

Suddenly Forrest stomps towards the screen door and I follow behind him. "Howard? You wanna get that truck ready." He commands. Howard gives Forrest a nod without question. He gets a good look at my tear streaked face and immediately stands. I briefly notice Angie sitting beside him at the bar. I rush pass her after Forrest.

"Forrest? Forrest, what are you doin'?" He ignores my question stomping into his office. I follow behind him. "Forrest?" I try again to get his attention. I watch as he pulls a gun from his waistband. Checking if its loaded and stuffing more rounds in his pocket. My eyes grow wide with fear. "What are you gonna do?" He finally looks at me giving me a look as if I should already know. I shake my head in disbelief. "No. No, you can't." He gives me a hard stare and walks pass me.

"Forrest!" The few people in the diner take notice of the scene displayed in front of them. Maggie and Angie glance worriedly at us. "Forrest, don't you do this!" He starts making his way down the stairs. "This is what he wants! Don't do this please!" I plead with him while he walks towards his truck. I run in front of him blocking his entrance into the truck. Forrest still tries to reach around me for the door handle, but I don't budge.

"What's goin' on Forrest?" Howard asks. Forrest looks pass me towards his older brother, but says nothing. His expression is enough to speak volumes.

"Please... Please?" I sob. "If you go Forrest, I won't ever forgive you." His eyes soften a tiny bit. "The deputy knows how to get you goin' and you're playing right into it. I'm just another piece in his sick game to get to you."

A low growl rumbles in Forrest' chest. "Howard go on inside." He says exasperatedly after a few nail biting moments. Howard shuts the truck off and heads back into the diner. "You sure he didn't touch you?" I breathe a sigh of relief.

I shake my head. "No, he was just a lil' too close for comfort." He places both hands on the truck trapping me. Staring at me intensely.

"Stay with me." He says in his deep raspy voice.

"I will until I'm sure that he's left." His lips twitch and he shakes his head looking at the ground. My eyebrows crease. 'Why is he laughing at me?' "What?"

"I mean, live with me." Forrest mumbles his soft lips brushing against my temple. I shut my eyes reveling in the feeling it sends through my body.

"You want me to move in with you, Forrest?" I whisper. He plants a kiss on the side of my head, nodding slowly. "I don't know how my pop or my... Brothers would feel about that." I say distracted by the movement of his lips.

"I'll talk to 'em" Forrest mutters.


	21. Chapter 21: With Your Permission

_**I suck for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I hope you can forgive me! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... Oh I wanna thank my new subscribers :-) I cannot believe how much you like this story. I amazes me,it really does! Thanks again for reading.**_

* * *

So, here we all sat at the diner. My pop, my brothers, Forrest, and I. Jack and Howard were seated by the bar with Maggie casually making small talk, but I knew they were really listening in. Eli and Richie were opposed to the idea of me living with the Bondurants once the words came out of Forrest' mouth. Pop being the only level headed one of the three wanted to hear Forrest out.

"Mr. Darmody, I give you my word that I will let no harm come to your daughter. I just worry about her well being around someone as unstable as that deputy." Forrest mutters.

Before pop could say his piece, Richie chimes in. "And you think we can't do that?" Richie's tone was eerily calm. "We've been taking care of our lil' sister since she was born. It wasn't until she started hangin' 'round here that trouble came to her. I may have accepted the fact that my sister is with you, but don't you think this is kinda pushin' it?" He stared intently into Forrest' eyes. Neither of their gazes wavering.

My pop cleared his throat and spoke up. "I've heard from my boys what the deputy has done to you and your family. I also remember my daughter and my niece coming home well into the night covered in your blood. What makes you so sure she's safer with you?"

"I'd give my life to keep her safe." Forrest stated as a matter of fact. After a few seconds he adds. "Any man dumb enough to lay a finger on her, I'll crack his fuckin' skull." He growled. My heart stopped as Forrest said those words, nervously glancing at my pop to see his reaction. My pop gave a barely noticeable nod and sighed as he sat back in his chair.

Richie scoffed. "That deputy got it out for you Bondurants and you think she's safer here?" His control on his temper fading. "He beat your lil' brother to a bloody mess. He had men come here to kill you. They failed obviously, but not without leaving that lil' reminder across your neck." Richie gestured with his hand to Forrest' throat. Forrest' jaw tensed. The last thing I needed was to have both of the people I love come to blows right in front of me.

"Richie!" I scolded, earning a scowl in return. I looked to Eli, who had been quieter than usual. It amazes me how much he resembled pop at this moment. Sitting back in his seat, arms crossed over his broad chest, and the same eyes as my pop. Plagued with worry and aged beyond his years- just as our pop. I knew there was so much he wanted to say.

Pop shifted in his seat, leaning forward on the table between us all. He stared at his intertwined hands and sighed heavily. "Well, what this all comes down to is... You, Babette." I stared at him wide eyed. In complete shock that he was leaving this big decision up to me. Eli looked just as surprised and Richie's eyes nearly pop out of his head. I glanced around the table anxiously until I came around to Forrest' face. He waited patiently for my answer. Tearing my eyes away from Forrest I looked at my pop, taking his intertwined hands in mine and giving a gentle squeeze. His brown eyes met mine.

He dipped his head urging me to go on. Letting out a shaky deep breath I answered. "I wanna live with Forrest-" Richie raises his voice over mine.

"Like hell you will! You are not living here." He growled. His fist clenched on top of the table.

"It's my choice, Rich." My voice was small. His glare was enough to get my heart pumping. I was nervous and scared. I almost wanted to change my decision so he wouldn't blow up. I tore my eyes away from him. I couldn't keep contact because I knew I would give in. My vision began to blur with tears that I so desperately tried to keep from falling. "I'm going to live with Forrest, Richie." My voice a little louder than before. Before Richie could tear into me with his angered words Eli finally spoke.

"There's nothin' we can do 'bout Rich. If she wants to stay here... Let her stay." Richie's vicious glare turned to Eli incredulously.

"The fuck you mean we can't do shit about it!? She's our lil' and only sister! You wanna risk the chance that she'll be safer with them than her own family!?" He shoots up from his chair kicking it backwards, startling me and catching cautious stares from the other two Bondurants. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two!" He yells at pop and Eli. "Maybe I'm the only one right in the head. When are you gonna realize that this is a bad choice? When it's too fuckin' late? Huh!? I tell you this pop, when you're burying another child into the ground don't expect me to be there laying another sibling to rest!" Not a second after Richie spit out those hurtful words was Eli out of his seat grabbing Richie by the collar with both hands.

"It would be wise of you to watch how you speak to pop. Pop may not want to do anything 'bout it, but I sure as hell would." Eli never raised his voice as he spoked through gritted teeth. Richie struggled out of his grip, shoving Eli back few steps. With one final glance my way Richie stormed out of the diner. Everybody's eyes shifted from one to another.

"Don't worry 'bout 'em hunny." Pop said to me giving my hand a firm reassuring squeeze. "He'll come 'round eventually, he always does." He sighed. With that he rose from his chair as did Forrest. My pop offered his hand to Forrest. "She's in your hands now Forrest, and I expect that she be in the same condition that I left her in every time I see her." Forrest shook my pop's hand giving a nod and a small grunt to confirm his understanding. Forrest shook Eli's hand as well. I rose slowly still trying to take in the display of events that happened before me. I walked over to Eli. He pulled me into a hug.

"If things don't work out here,you can always come home. Alright?" He released me from his warm embrace to look directly at my face. I gave him a tight lipped smile and small nod. Not wanting to use my voice out of fear that it would surely crack. I silently walked with him out to the porch, Forrest a couple of steps behind no doubt trying to give me and my family some privacy. Eli walked towards pop's truck leaving me and pop at the top of the porch steps. He turned to me.

"I'll, ah, let your aunt and cousin know what's going on. We can pack your things tomorrow if you want." He stood silently for a few moments with a look in his eyes that I could not fathom. "I love ya hunny." He said as he placed a swift kiss on my forehead and walked away. I shut my eyes finally releasing those obnoxious tears that I held for so long. I quickly wiped them away as I heard Forrest approaching me from behind. He wrapped his strong arms around me- comforting me. We watched as my pop and Eli drove away. This may be the biggest decision I ever made in my life, but it was mine and it gave me a feeling that I could not describe. I turned to face Forrest staring up into his eyes. I smiled at him and his full lips twitched at me. I was in control of my life now and Forrest was the one that helped me gain that control.


	22. Chapter 22: Life Full Of Surprises

_**hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter... It's not my best work but I wanted to get one out to you on this special day which happens to be my birthday :-D**_

Three weeks had passed since I moved in with Forrest, and there was still no change in Richie's demeanor. That boy can sure hold grudges. Eli hung around Blackwater Station more than usual. After some time I noticed it wasn't to keep an eye on me. He would come after work and stay till closing. The chemistry between him and Maggie grew stronger. It was nice to finally see Eli happy. Now, if only Richie could find a nice girl to settle down with. Maybe a woman in his life would take the edge off his animosity towards the Bondurants.

Forrest and I spent a lot of time together. He tried to stay back as much as he could when they had to go on runs since he let Jack and Cricket in on the business. If he did leave, I was always left with a chaperone- whether it be Howard, or his equally intoxicated buddy Danny, or even Eli. Living with the Bondurants wasn't much of a difference than living with pop and my older brothers.

Being at the station kind of made me oblivious to the things going on- not just in Franklin County, but the whole country was in real bad shape. Many people were out of work, families were losing their homes and their farms and all. I certainly didn't see Forrest struggle. Jack said that shifting the liquor across the county line was making the money pour in for the Bondurants, but that didn't mean things were easy. Deputy Rakes made sure he let them feel the heat. Jack's car was riddled with a growing number of bullet holes- which often made me wonder how he manage to make it home every time. Even I had to admit that those invincible legends rang true to some extent. Then Cricket, had one of his ideas. A faster car meant a quicker get away from the law. He stuck a souped up carburetor in the Ford. He's gifted, Cricket is definitely one of the smartest and kindest people I have ever met.

On rare occasions I would be left with Jack and Cricket, with strict orders to stay put. I found it very challenging to stay at the station when Jack knew all the right words to say to get me going. He would take me deep into the woods where they kept their huge stills. He'd show me around and brag as usual. I tried to voice my concern as to how 'well hidden' the Bondurant stills were.

"Do you think Deputy Rakes could ever find this place?" I asked trying to mask the amount of worry in my tone.

"Naa, too deep in the woods for him to even know where to begin." Jack laughed it off. There was no doubt that Cricket and Jack were assets to the business. Cricket was good with his hands, whether it be fixing up a car or working on those stills. Jack was a smooth talker and a very good get away driver, or so Cricket tells me, but his biggest issue was letting the money get into his head.

The weather in Franklin County was getting warm. Spring had started and that meant summer was just around the corner. I wonder what kind of mischief Angie would try to get us into. I let Jack talk me into taking a ride with him today. It felt like we went everywhere- to visit Bertha, a couple errands in town, visit my aunt Gillian, and the forbidden trip to the stills. Driving up to the station my heart leaps into my throat. I nervously glance at Jack, who looks to me without worry.

"Just let me talk Baps." He says to me.

"You think that's gonna help? He'll know that everything you say is a lie just by taking one look at me. He'll never leave me with you again, Jack." I hiss at him as my heart beat picks up speed.

"Relax, it's not that big of a deal. I'll just say everythin' we did... Leavin' out the part with the still." He tried to reassure me as he parked his car in front of the diner. No sight of Forrest which meant he was inside, probably thinking of ways to hurt his hardheaded little brother. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself, in hopes that he wouldn't be able to read me like a book.

Jack rushes in through the screen door when he sees Forrest sitting at the bar. His hands raised defensively in front of him. "Now, Forrest, I already know what you're gon' say. I shouldn't of left the station, but c'mon, the girl's been cooped up here." Forrest looks at his brother with a glacial stare, but says nothing. Then he sets his eyes on me. A look that makes me want to spill my deepest secrets.

Before I can register what I'm doing the words just start spilling out of my mouth. "It wasn't his fault Forrest. I-I practically begged him to take me out." I swallowed. His eyes narrowed.

"Jack knows better than that." He says as a matter of fact. "You saw first hand what happened to cousin Spoons. You think he won't do the same to you?" His voice is eerily calm. My eyes drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry for sneaking off." I whisper. Suddenly aunt Gillian's words pop into my head- that I can't do things to make people happy if it makes me unhappy. "But... I'm not sorry for going to see my friends and family." I can see the slightest hint of surprise in Forrest' face. Before my bit of courage is gone I continue. "I know how dangerous Rakes is, but I can't keep living in fear. You want me safe, I get it, I really do. It's just I went from one overprotective home to another. I'm not a child so stop treating me like one." Anger rising in me and I had no idea why. "I am not your child Forrest. If I would've known you'd treat me like this I would have stood with my brothers in aunt Gillian's!" With that I stormed off towards the stairs and up to our room. I heard Howard howling downstairs about the spitfire Forrest had on his hands. What is going on with me? I just went from scared shitless to furious in a matter of seconds. Maybe I'm going crazy- I mean after dealing with my brothers for almost 20 years and getting involved with Forrest, sure is seeming to take its toll on me. Which also reminded me that my 20th birthday was coming up. Footsteps outside the room door snapped me out of my ridiculous thoughts.

Forrest steps in with the intense gaze that always made my heart melt. He closes the door and leans on it, his hands shoved into his pockets, eyeing me curiously. "Sorry for my outburst." I chuckled shaking my head. His lips twitch slightly.

"I don't mean to act like your brothers... Things just ain't like before. That deputy got it out for me and my brothers and anyone we care about." His deep raspy voice fills the room.

"I know you mean well, Forrest. It's just, I'm not as delicate as you all like to think. I grew up in a house full of boys for Christ sake. It's not like Richie or Eli never taught me how to throw a punch." I smirk up at him. Forrest slowly approaches me and sits beside me on the bed. He sighs heavily. He pulls something out of his pocket. My eyes widen at the sight of it.

"It'll give me a piece of mind if ya carry it with you when I ain't around." He grumbles as he holds his revolver out for me to take.

"F-Forrest I-I never shot a gun before. I-I don't know about this." I say not able to hide my discomfort for his weapon. I could never take a life, especially not the way Charlie's was taken.

Forrest grunts. "You just point and pull the trigger." As if its the end of the discussion. He places it in my hand feeling the cool steel of the small firearm. He grabs me from the back of my head and kisses me gently. He gets up and heads to the room door. "Maggie says dinner is ready." And Forrest is out the door leaving me alone to get better acquainted with his weapon. There was no arguing with this man, was there? My only two options was to take the gun or never leave the station. I wouldn't really ever use it. So I guess I would be okay with carrying it with me.

Heading downstairs I offered my help to set the table. The boys were already seated at the table. Howard constantly joking on Jack about his infatuation with Bertha, while Forrest sat there chuckling at his brothers war with words. We filled the table with fried chicken, mash potatoes, collard greens, butter beans, and hot rolls. Maggie also made a strawberry shortcake for desert. There was a funny smell coming from the table that made my stomach uneasy. As Maggie took the lid off the dish with the collard greens, the smell became overwhelming. One single glance was all it took to get me rushing to the bathroom to empty my stomach. My body convulsing with horrible dry heaves. Some time had passed when I was finally relieved of those dry heaves. I rinsed my mouth and splashed some water on my face. Sinking slowly to the floor trying to gain my composure. I don't know what's gotten into me. Thinking about the smell again was enough to make me gag. A knock on the bathroom door startles me.

"Are you okay hun?" Maggie's voice asked softly through the door. 'I would be fine if you would be so kind to remove your collard greens from the table', I thought to myself.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I assure her and she leaves. A few minutes pass before I'm able to muster up the courage to step back into the room. I swing open the door only to come face to face with a pair of stormy blue eyes. Worry and a bit of confusion seeping through.

"This ain't the first time this happened to you." He states. Jeez, here I thought that I was being discreet about it. Three times in the past week I had felt sick to my stomach, this being the forth. He said nothing but his eyes waited for an explanation I knew I could not give.


	23. Chapter 23: Too Much White Lightening?

"Uh... Um it's just stress Forrest." I say ignoring what I knew he was implying. At this moment I wish my mom were here to talk to. He eyed me skeptically and I knew I wasn't fooling him. I knew that the doe-eyed look I gave to him was enough of a confirmation from me.

He sighed. "We'll talk after dinner." 'As if I had a choice' I thought to myself. I readied myself to face the other Bondurants and Maggie. Forrest motioned for me to go ahead first. Slowly and I mean very slowly I walked back to the table. All eyes were on me. Maggie and Jack's eyes held worry, but Howard's eyes held a bit of humor. I knew he could not wait to pester me. I didn't notice I was holding my breath until I sighed in relief that the dish holding the collard greens were no longer on the table. Looking to Maggie briefly she smiled. I took my seat and filled my plate with the mouthwatering food before me.

It was quiet for a while- that is until Howard decided to break the silence. "Too much white lightening Baps?" A huge smirk plastered on his rugged face. I glared at him through my lashes.

"I guess everyone doesn't have as much tolerance as you Howard." I reply sarcastically. He snorts as he shakes his head. Maggie starts to clear the table, a small smile playing at her lips. If I didn't know any better I would say that Maggie, Howard and even Jack were in on a joke I wasn't in on. Leaning back in his seat taking a sip from his mason jar, Howard continued with his pestering.

"Join me in a drink. Build up that tolerance you were speakin' of." He challenged. What was he playing at? Surely he had an idea after what he just witnessed. Howard was toying with me. He knows I embarrass easily. "If white lightening ain't your taste, you could try some apple brandy." A devilish grin spread across his face. I shook my head no. "Aw c'mon now, have a drink with your brother in law." He says as he slides a mason jar over to me.

The odor of the clear liquid is strong. My eyes wearily travel from Howard's glassy blue eyes, to the jar sitting in front of me, to peaking up at Forrest. I bit my lip absentmindedly my eyes resting on Howard's face- his eyebrows raised urging me to take a sip. It was then that I realized what he was doing. He wanted me to say that I couldn't drink. He wanted me to acknowledge the very small, but big elephant in the room. I shifted in my seat.

"She don't want any Howard." Forrest grumbled as he reached for the jar placing it in front of him.

Howard chuckled. "Why not? I think today calls for a celebration. I mean after Baps here let you have it for the first time." He laughed. Forrest stared at his older brother with a bored expression. "C'mon Baps, ya know you want to." The irritation of Howard's relentless attempts to get me to drink and the embarrassment from everyone's attention being on me, sent me over the edge.

I stood up abruptly from my seat. "I can't drink! Is that what you wanna hear Howard Bondurant!?" Maggie and Jack watched in shock at my sudden outburst. Howard's eyes grew wide but he still held his ridiculous grin. "You know, you're a real jackass!" I practically yelled as I headed towards my room.

"She sure told you, huh, Howard!" Jack laughed. I slammed the door shut which caused the laughter downstairs to grow louder. I paced the room. Why am I so mad? I have every right to be, but I shouldn't be this upset. I laugh to myself at how crazy I must seem. The laughter then turned to crying when I started to think of how ridiculous I look at this very moment. Just then Forrest steps in.

"What's wrong?" He mumbles.

I shake my head vigorously. "Nothing... I don't know... Everything. I think I'm losing my mind here Forrest." I laugh without humor. "I'm lashing out at you and your brother for something so small. I'm don't feel in control of my emotions." I close the distance between us and bury myself in his broad chest. "Could you still love a crazy person?"

His chest rumbles. "If I thought you were crazy I'd be long gone by now." The bass of his voice tickling my ear that's pressed to his chest. I giggle at his response. Welcoming the gentle squeeze of his arms around me. His chin resting on top of my head. "So... Were you plannin' on tellin' me or just keepin' this to yourself." Forrest said, it was almost as if I were be scolded. I exhaled deeply pulling away from him.

"Honestly, I didn't want to admit it. With the way that everything's been- my mind is all over the place. I never took the time to notice that I missed a period... Or two." I winced. How could I not notice? How could it just slip my mind? "You have enough goin' on I didn't want to add on to that worry." When I looked into Forrest' eyes he stared at me with more than just a look of a man in love. "I, uh, need to speak to my aunt Gillian. Then we can tell pop and the rest of 'em." My mind instantly went to Richie. If he hated Forrest now, he would probably try to kill him for knocking up his little sister.

"I need you to stay close-" Forrest started but I cut him off.

"I know Forrest, but I'm not gonna be a prisoner here just 'cause you think it's the only way to keep me out of harms way. You see how well that worked out?" I arched my eyebrow. Forrest' lips twitched. "Think you could drive me to aunt Gillian's?" I give him a look that I know he can't say no to.

"Don't cha think tomorrow mornin' would make for a better visit." I scowl at him.

"There's about a thousand questions I need answers to. I won't be able to sleep with them running through my mind." I said hoping to make him feel guilty. A sly smile spreads across my face. "Ya know, you could bring Howard for backup if you're scared. I mean pop probably wouldn't make a big deal, but... One particular brother tends to make a big deal of things." He glares at me through hooded eyes before heading out the room, tugging me along with him. Everyone was still pretty much in the same spot. Howard seated at the table with a mason jar of white lightening. Jack talking animatedly to Maggie.

"Hey, uh, Howard I'm heading over to her aunts. Keep an eye on things." He gestured to me. Howard pressed his lips together stifling a laugh.

"Might wanna take a shotgun to deal with that brother of hers." He snickered.

"You should come instead. I would rather Richie put a beating on you." I spat him. That caused Howard to howl.

"Feisty! She got a temper that one. I had no idea, or maybe it's just your condition that's got you all crazy." He teased.

"Leave her alone Howard." Maggie's soft voice chimed in. Turning on my heel I headed for the door and towards the car. Howard sure knew how to get me riled up and it was hard to ignore him.

Forrest and I got into the car and drove off. The closer we got to aunt Gillian's the more nervous I got. I was beginning to have second thoughts about this. I could handle telling aunt Gillian and Angie, but my pop and brothers were a different story.

"Uhhhhh, I think we should um, just wait until the morning like you said." I say nervously.

"And let you have a sleepless night?" A smile grew on his soft full pouty lips. "Besides, we're here already." He points out as the car slows to a stop in front of my old home. I have no idea what to expect. No idea what kind of reaction I'll get from them, and that alone was a scary thought. Many different scenarios played in my head and none of them had a happy ending. Getting out of the car we slowly walk up to the house. Stopping at the door I inhale and exhale multiple times in order to regulate my heartbeat. This is it. 'I shouldn't be this scared, I mean this is family. Right?' I say to myself hoping to build a bit of courage.


	24. Chapter 24: Temper Temper

Stepping into my old house we were greeted by my very giddy cousin. "Baps it's so good for you to stop by!" She pulled me into a fierce hug. I giggled.

"I was here earlier Ang." She stepped back from me with a stressed look on her face.

"With you gone your brother's attention has been on me. Although not as intense, but jeez, it's annoying." She stated in a low voice. She looked over to Forrest, replacing her frown with her infectious smile again. "Hey Forrest."

"I thought I heard your voice." Pop said as he came out the family room. "What brings you here, at this time of night?" Although his eyes held no judgement, I couldn't help but feel like he could see right through me. All the men in my life seem to have that effect on me.

"I, uh, came to speak to aunt Gillian. I didn't want to come alone so I forced Forrest to take the drive with me." I snickered offering more details than was necessary.

"Gilli's in the kitchen." Pop nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. "C'mon Forrest, let the women talk. Care for a drink?"

Forrest gave a swift nod. He looked to me. I knew my face had to have a scared expression, because Forrest gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before he walked off with my pop. I took a deep breath then made my way to the kitchen. I also took notice that neither of my brothers were around at the moment. Aunt Gillian smiled when she noticed me, showing off her dimple on her left cheek.

"Twice in one day? Are you trying to move back in?" She teased. I laughed halfheartedly. She gazed at me skeptically. "You okay Hun?"

"Yea, I, uh, actually needed to talk to you." She smiled and motioned for me to take a seat at the table. Before she sat down she poured me a glass of lemonade. Angie who was also in the kitchen took the seat at the end of the table. Her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You're the closest to being a motherly figure to me. Before we moved here I was surrounded by men." I snort. "They can only teach you and explain to you so many things, but I always longed for my mother." My eyes welled up.

"Oh hunny, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anythin'." She said grabbing my hand in hers.

I stare at her trying to get the words out of my mouth. "I'm pretty sure that, umm, that I'm pregnant." My tears fell down my cheeks. Aunt Gillian raised her hand to her mouth, covering the 'O' shape that it held. Angie's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

"Oh. My. Lord!" Angie shouted causing aunt Gillian to jump.

"Ang, please keep it down." I hissed. "Pop doesn't know, and I don't even what to think about what Richie would do if he finds out." I say in a hushed tone.

"When did you find out?" Aunt Gillian asked. Her eyes were watering but she held a smile.

"I guess I knew for a while now. I was just kinda scared to admit it to myself. It's been almost three months since I had a period, and this last week I been sick. I catch a whiff of somethin' and I'm off to the bathroom." I sigh heavily.

"Admit to yourself? Or to certain loved ones?" She smirked. "It's okay to be scared and nervous. Lord knows I was. Having a baby with the person you love, should be one of the happiest moments in your life. Does Forrest know?" She whispered.

I nodded. "He hasn't said much about it, but he looks at me different now. It's not a scared look like he's gonna go running for the hills. It something else- something I don't quite understand."

"Nervous about telling your old man?" She asked with raised eyebrows. I gave her a tight smile and a swift nod of my head. "We can tell him together... If you'd like."

"Baps, what am I suppose to do this summer? I had it all planned out, and now it's ruined." Angie ranted.

"I'm pretty sure I'd still be able to participate in some stuff." I laugh.

"Yea, yea." She waved her hand. Then she grinned. "A baby Baps! I can't believe you're pregnant!" She said excitedly. We talked for a few more minutes until I finally asked for the whereabouts of my brothers.

"They're just outback fixing your daddy's truck." Angie said nonchalantly. My eyes widen in horror.

"They've been outback this whole time?" I asked. She nodded. I got up from my seat and wandered over to the screen door that led to the backyard. The light in the shed that Richie and Eli built was on. A wave of relief washed over me knowing that they couldn't of possibly heard me. I open the door deciding that I needed a little bit of air. I took in a deep breath and exhaled, placing my hand on my abdomen. To think that a small human being is growing inside of my womb at this very moment amazes me.

"So I'm gonna be an uncle." A voice came from behind me. My heart stopped and a cold chill went through my body. Then my heart started to beat frantically. I was paralyzed in place knowing that the voice belonged to my brother Richie. "Didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was going in to clean up till I heard Ang say somethin' 'bout you being knocked up." Finally willing myself to face my older brother as he sat on a chair with a jar of liquid casually taking sips from it. His voice was calm but there was a hint of something else behind it. A smile played on his lips but his eyes held no humor.

"I-I-I wanted to talk-" he waved his hand dismissing anything I was about to say.

"You know Babette, you sure are findin' yourself in an awful lot of situations since we came here." He took another sip from the jar he held in his hand. He clenched his jaw as the liquid flowed down his throat. His watery eyes meeting mine. He sniffled and with his free hand he wiped at his nose. "You got mixed up with them Bondurants. Their problems became yours- which became ours. You're sleepin' with one of 'em. Christ, now your pregnant." He scoffed shaking his head.

I couldn't find my voice. I didn't know what to say to him. "Seems like every chance you get you turnin' your back on your family." The venom in Richie's voice was clearly evident.

"That is not fair Richie. I would never turn my back on you!" My voice cracking in strange places. Tears escaping my eyes realizing that my brother still held a grudge. "I'm going to be 20 years old. I never went out on dates, I never kissed a boy, I never been in love... And that was all for you. So that I didn't worry you, or Eli, or pop. Is it so hard for you to see me as an adult? I am in love-"

"Spare me the bullshit about being in love. It hasn't even been a year since we moved here. You don't know shit about being in love." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"And you do?" I hissed burning holes into his face with my own vicious glare. "Tell me Richie, what makes you the god damn expert? All those lil' one night stands in New York is the only type of love you know!"

"This ain't 'bout me! It's about you! You're the one that got yourself into this mess." He shouted from his seat, his hand balled into a fist resting of his lap.

"Ay Rich, don't start this mess again. Thats your sister no matter her choice." Eli's voice boomed from behind me.

"Maybe if you acted more like her brother she wouldn't of gotten herself knocked up!" Eli's eyes widened in shock, surprise, and many other emotions. He looked taken aback.

"What's going on out here?" My pop's voice was firm and demanding.

"Nuttin' to worry yourself about pop. Just that your daughter here, has made you a grampa! Isn't that exciting pop?" Richie spoke his tone laced with sarcasm. My pop didn't seem fazed by the news. Just then Forrest stepped out. His hands stiffly stuffed into his sweater pocket. Richie's glare went directly to Forrest. He stood up instantly at the sight of Forrest charging at him.

Pop stepped in front of Forrest just in time to give Richie a powerful shove, that sent him stumbling backwards into Eli's arms. "I just about had it with you boy!" Pop snarled. I never seen pop get like this. "Who is her father?" His tone slightly calmer.

"Pop you can't be-" Richie was cut off by my very angry father.

"I asked you a question boy." My pop's voice rose above Richie's. Richie shrugged out of Eli's hold to stand up straighter.

"You are, pop." He said to my pop but stared daggers to the man behind him.

"That's right. I'm her father not you, not Eli! You have no authority to tell that girl how to live her life. Or if she's makin' a mistake. Do you want your sister to despise you? To cut you outta her life? I have no idea why she hasn't done so by now! You either learn to except it or keep that damn mouth of yours shut! Do you understand me?" Richie's jaw clenched. He stared at pop somewhat bewildered.

I looked to pop trying to figure out what to say but he beat me to it. "Forrest take her home." His hands on his hips and his head dipped low. Maybe pop was disappointed in me. I slowly walked towards Forrest. Pop grabbed my hand gently looking up at me offering a smile before he let me go on my way. I said my solemn goodbyes to aunt Gillian and cousin Angie.

Once Forrest and I were in the car the ride home was silent. I decided on small talk. "Pop didn't look upset about me bein' pregnant." I stated.

"I told him." Forrest grumbled. I looked to Forrest with furrowed brows.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He looked relieved. Thought I was gonna give him some bad news. he said he was happy for us." His lips twitched at the corners. I sunk into my seat. I was relieved myself that Forrest took it upon himself to tell my pop about my pregnancy. I placed my hand on my stomach and chuckled, which earned a sideways glance from Forrest. He reached over with his hand placing it on my stomach as well. We looked at each other for a few seconds speaking unspoken words with just our eyes. Maybe this unborn child would be a blessing to us. The start of a quieter country life

I didn't know how wrong that assumption would be...

* * *

**_Thank you lovely readers for subscribing and reviewing! You are awesome. I never thought that this story would be something that anybody would be interested in. I'm very very happy!_**


	25. Chapter 25: My Worst Nightmare

I laid in Forrest' arms watching the sun come up. His hand splayed over the small bump on my abdomen. I was four in a half months now and starting to show. Forrest kept a watchful eye on me even more than usual. He thought I didn't notice, but I did. The thought of adding on to our family was a breath of fresh air with everything that was going on. Things were pretty quiet around here.

In the beginning of May we celebrated my birthday at the station. Everyone came, all except Richie. I knew he wouldn't show. I just wished he could've been there. We were well into the month and summer was quickly approaching. Forrest and his brothers were going on more runs than usual. It seemed that business became busy when the weather heated up.

Today was one of those busy days for Forrest. He rose from bed and started to get ready to take care of business. "Hey Forrest, I think I might stop by Bertha's today." I informed him. He stared at me from the corner of his eye and grumbled something under his breath.

"Take your gun with you." He instructed and I was in too much of a blissful state to put up any kind of argument with him. I dressed rather quickly to see him and Howard off. Howard was headed up to the stills to keep watch. Maggie was behind the bar attending to the small group of customers in attendance today. I buried myself into Forrest' side as we stepped on to the porch. I welcomed the warmth of the morning sun on my skin and the cool breeze that whipped pass my face.

"Don't stir up no trouble while I'm gone." Forrest muttered with a sly smirk. His thumb brushing lightly over my cheek.

"Only if you promise to come home early." I retorted with a cocked eyebrow. He chuckled. Wrapping my arms around Forrest' torso I pulled him in as close as I could. His face buried in my wavy hair. He kissed my forehead before pulling back a little. Placing his big hand on the swell of my belly. I smile up at him to be met with those stormy eyes of his. With that look that I still couldn't comprehend.

"'Member what I said." He pulled me in for a kiss- one that I wish would never end. I simply nodded unable to respond after his kiss. I watched him walk away towards his truck.

"Babette!" I hear Maggie's voice from inside calling out to me. Turning and walking back inside she smiled up at me. "Come and sit. I made you some breakfast." My stomach growled at the mention of breakfast and I could not deny food at this time. I took my time eating, having some small talk with Maggie, trying to pass some time before I headed out.

I took my sweet time heading over to Bertha's. Driving around in one of Jack's recently purchased cars. Bertha's father was out tending to his farm when I arrived. He smiled when he noticed me.

"Mornin' Mr. Minnix. Is Bertha around by any chance?" His face went from looking around helpfully to confused when he didn't see her anywhere around.

"She was 'round a minute ago. Don't know where that girl ran off too." He said to me politely, but I could hear the hint of anger in his voice.

I smiled nervously. "It's okay. I'm sure I'll run into her sooner or later. Have a good day Mr. Minnix." With that I was on the road again. I decided to pay my family a visit, despite the tension with Richie. He would be at work at this time anyway.

I spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon at aunt Gillian's. Aunt Gillian whipped up lunch for us. She even offered up some stories of when she was pregnant with Angie- the crazy cravings, the restless nights, and the constant need to use the bathroom.

"What's it like to give birth mama?" Angie's curiosity peaked as usual. I had to admit that I did wonder what it would be like, but I never had the courage to ask out of fear of getting a not so pleasant answer.

She looked from Angie to me. "You sure you want to hear 'bout this?" From the tone in her voice I wasn't so sure I wanted to know anymore. Angie answered for me urging her mother to go on. "It's been a very long time since I had Angie, but I can still remember the pain." She shook her head and smirked. "I remember someone sayin' once, 'You must go through pain to notice the beautiful things', and I do believe that. I was in labor for nearly two days before she finally decided to make her appearance." She chuckled. Angie giggled and I laughed nervously. The word pain stuck out so much to me.

"You forget all 'bout the pain when you see your baby for the first time. The pain actually seemed worth it when I held Angie in my arms. Small, chubby cheeked baby girl- stole her daddy's heart at first sight." I listened to the way aunt Gillian described her memory. There was so much love and adoration, and I realized I couldn't wait to have that moment with Forrest and our child. "It's normal to be scared about child birth- especially when it's your first time, but it is a beautiful thing. I know your momma felt the same 'bout you. Her only girl. She was so happy." I smiled as my eyes began to water.

We talked about many things until I decided to take my leave before my grudge holding brother arrived from work. I said my goodbyes and promised to stop by tomorrow. It was still early in the afternoon and I did not want to head home just yet. I decided on searching for Jack, and I knew exactly where he would be.

I had been with Jack enough at the stills to know that, that is where he would be. Cricket would be there as well. I drove into the spot where Jack usually parked. His newest car was there, which meant so was he. It was such a beautiful day and the scenery was gorgeous. I took my time walking through the grass and into the woods to get to the stills. I was startled when the howl of an animal echoed through the woods. I attempted to move faster towards the stills until I heard the voices of many men. Then the sound of gun fire erupted. I ran deeper into the woods, hiding in the tall grass and bushes. I became paralyzed. I couldn't bring myself to make a run for the car. I didn't know who those voices belonged to or how many of them there were, but I knew one thing for sure. They were dangerous.

The gun fire ceased and the men's voices died down, but I still did not move or even attempt to move. I don't know how long I sat hidden in the bushes. The only thought in my mind was that I needed to get home to Forrest. Lost in my thoughts I was abruptly snapped out of them when I heard the rustling and snapping of twigs. I crouched down as low as I could hoping to stay out of sight.

The men were closer now and I could make out what they were saying. "I don't know, sir. Maybe because you smell funny." It was Cricket. I was just about to reveal myself until I heard the other man's voice.

"What's wrong with your damn legs, anyway?" Deputy Rakes asked Cricket. The beat of my heart speeded up. I was scared out of my wits- not only for Cricket but for myself as well. This was not a good thing. I've seen what he can do and how malicious he is. I tried to be silent. I wanted this to be a dream that I needed to wake up from.

They stopped a few feet away from me. "That's it. Down a bit. Here, just go on here." The deputy pointed to an opening. 'Why does he want Cricket to go in there?'

Cricket looked confused. "What do we...? Why do you want me to go in there?" His voice trembled with fear. I felt my own fear taking over. A cold chill ran through my body. Silent tears streamed down my face. Deputy Rakes pushed Cricket into the cave. He then stands directly behind my friend and I could see that there is a struggle between the two. The only thing visible to me was the back of the devil himself.

I watch helplessly, a hand covering my mouth to muffle my crying. The deputy starts to rant. "Makes a Goddamn mess on Charlie Rakes shirt!" He yells at the defenseless boy. Cricket continues to struggle to get free. "He called me a fuckin' Nance!" A sickening snap was what I heard next and a body hitting the ground. I yelped and quickly hated myself for it. I prayed that he did not hear me. He rushed out of the cave at that very moment. His eyes looking around wildly in search of where the sound came from. His eyes landed on the bushes that I was hiding behind. It wasn't until a wicked smirk grew on his face that I knew he'd seen me. Without hesitation I took off running as fast as I could. My vision blurred from the tears that continued to fall. I never once looked back to see if I was in fact being chased, my only thought was to make it back to the car. Then I remembered that I left the gun Forrest gave me in the car, and I hoped that I would get to it before Rakes got to me.

I could see the clearing in a distance. It seemed so close, but yet so far. Adrenalin coursed through my body. Suddenly my head was whipped back aggressively. I scream at the top of my lungs and a gloved hand roughly covers my mouth. I'm yanked back into my attacker. I'm breathing heavily but I still fight to get free. His grip tightens and I can feel his breath on my neck.

"You seem to be in a very delicate condition, sweetheart." He whispers in my ear. I start to struggle harder to get out of his grasp. "Is that why you never leave Blackwater?" His nose is in my hair and I can hear him inhale deeply. He turns me around to face him, gripping me by my wrist, his face only inches from mine.

"L-let me go, p-please!" I beg knowing my attempt was in vain. His hand reached up to my face and into my hair. It was obvious to me what he wanted to do so I pulled away. I kneed him in his groin which caused him to let me go. I took off running again. A hand yanked on my wrist spinning me around only to be greeted with a backhand across my face. I fell to the ground slightly dizzy by the forceful blow. He crouched in front of my feet with his head cocked to one side and his permanent sneer on his face. I scurried backwards trying to put any distance between us. Grabbing my ankles the deputy pulled me back to him, he hovered over me, his knees on either side of my waist. He started to open the buttons on my dress slowly.

I realized what he was about to do and I knew that I would rather die than let him have his way. I fought him and screamed for help. Hoping that someone, anyone would come to my rescue. I clawed at his face which only made him more aggressive. He had, had enough of my feeble attempts that he became physical. A smack across my face leaving a hot stingy sensation on my skin. He continued on trying to disrobe me.

"No no please no! Help!" I cried helplessly. He pressed his gloved hand over my mouth tightly.

He moved in closer to my ear. "None of them dirty hicks are here to save you now." His words did not stop me from trying. I continued to scream and yell- even though they were muffled. "Shut up! He shouted in my face. He held my armsabove my head and began to fumble with his belt. I tried using my legs to kick him off but it was a failed attempt. There was a vicious blow to my face and a metallic taste was quickly filling my mouth. My vision was darkening. My surroundings were becoming blurry. I weakly pushed against him in one last attempt and I was rewarded with another blow to my face.

The darkness was overtaking me. I tried to will myself to stay awake but it was useless. Hearing the tearing of my dress I thought it better to welcome the darkness. The heavy breathing and panting of the deputy were muted. Everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26: Battered And Bruised

I was alone when I came to. The sun barely in the sky. My head was heavy, no doubt caused by deputy Rakes vicious blows. I laid on the ground looking towards the sky with a million thoughts and questions running through my mind. I sat up very slowly. My hand skimming my face knowing that there would be bruises. My cheek stung at the slightest touch and my lip felt swollen. My dress, smudged with dirt and grass stains was completely open. My body only covered by my slip. I heaved with inconsolable cries.

'Why? Why did this happen to me? Forrest is going to kill that deputy. What do I do? Where do I go? Is he still around watching me?' I tortured myself with these questions. I don't know how much longer I remained in the woods before I gathered enough strength to get back to the car. I stumbled groggily towards the vehicle. I had a pounding headache. Once inside I immediately drove away not wanting to stay another second in this place.

I was numb. I didn't know where I was driving to, but it didn't matter as long as it wasn't back at those woods. I came to a stop at a place that I thought was the last place I would ever go. 'Do I really want to go in there? Like this?' I thought to myself. I rested my head on the steering wheel, hot tears streaming down my face. So many emotions going through me all at once. I couldn't get myself together if my life depended on it. I was a mess- images playing in my head over and over again.

"Don't you think it's creepy to be sittin' outside your old house?" A voice came from beside me. Startled by this person's presence, I look their way to be met by my brother's eyes. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of my face. He hastily opened the door of the car.

"Jesus Christ!" His hands reached out for me but he hesitated to touch my face. "Who did this to you!?" I couldn't look him in the eyes. I was ashamed of my appearance. I threw myself into his arms and cried into his chest. He didn't push me away he just held me. "I'll kill the son of a bitch who did this." Richie said through gritted teeth. "C'mon lets get you inside." He said as he lifted and cradled me in his arms.

He sped walked to the house door practically kicking it open. "Pop! Eli!" His voice raspy as he called out to them as if he were about to cry. "Pop!" He placed me on the couch in the family room. "Pop!" He yelled again as my father and other brother rushed to answer his calls.

"What's goin' on Rich? What's wi-" Eli stopped mid sentence at the sight of me. "The fuck happened to you Babette!?" His eyes filled with rage and fear simultaneously. I just cried making no eye contact whatsoever. He knelt down by my side trying to get a good look at the damage. "Who did this to you?" His voice was softer this time. I caught a glimpse of his eyes but quickly turned away. They were watery. "Talk to us, Baps. Please. Tell us what happened."

There was shuffling all around me. I didn't even notice when my aunt and cousin joined us. They were looking for stuff to clean me up. Angie clenched fresh clothes in her hand but made no move towards me.

"We need to get you cleaned up sweetie. Okay?" It was my aunt Gillian's gentle voice. I stared off into space. I wanted to answer but I just couldn't find my voice, knowing that I would lose my control.

"Babette, hunny, can you tell us who did this?" My pop asked cautiously. He was kneeling in front of me now. Gazing into my eyes intently. I felt my hard shell cracking. I didn't want to say that vile man's name. I felt sick just thinking about him. "Did something happen at the station?" He speculated. I shook my head.

"You boys can question her all you want, after we get her cleaned up and decent." She nodded at my tattered dress. Both of my brothers eyes traveled down to my dress. They were so focus on the damage of my face that they did not notice the condition of my clothes. Pop clenched his eyes shut understanding that the abuse I suffered was far more worse than they thought. Richie stomped off out to the front of the house. I could hear him screaming obscenities outside, as Eli stared at me with narrowed eyes and a tight jaw. Aunt Gillian came to my side- helping me up.

As we passed Eli she told him to do something. "Call Forrest. Tell 'em to get here fast." Eli just nodded. My aunt ushered me towards the upstairs bathroom. I looked back into the family room to see my pop still kneeling in the same spot and position, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked as though he were crying but I wasn't quite sure.

The silence was welcoming as aunt Gillian scrubbed the dirt and dried blood off my skin. She and Angie had seen the faint bruising between my thighs as they undressed me. Angie gasped and rushed out the bathroom. Aunt Gillian just watched me with those concerned eyes of a mother.

"Can I be a alone for a while?" My voice was horse. My aunts hands froze and her expression was as if she didn't know if that was a good idea. She got up and slowly walked out the bathroom leaving the door ajar. I sunk down in the tub- my head the only part of my body above water. Fresh tears threatened to spill over. My hands found their way to the swell of my belly- silently praying for he or she to be okay. Fluttering, that's what I felt. It was the sensation of getting butterflies at the sight of a crush, only a little bit more intensified. It felt weird but it calmed me knowing that my unborn child is fine.

I could hear voices whispering to each other outside the bathroom door. Heavy footsteps came in and instantly I knew who it was. I couldn't bear to look him in those stormy eyes of his. He moved closer to the tub and I turned my face away not wanting him to see me like this.

"Look at me." He demanded. I shut my eyes, tears falling as I did. "Babette, look at me." He tried again. I shuddered as I inhaled a deep breath. "Please." He sounded hurt almost as if he were holding in a sob. Still, I didn't turn to face him. His hand touched my face lingering for a moment before he slowly turned it towards him. My lips quivered, I didn't want to break down in front of him. My eyes were still closed. I heard his breath hitch as he took in the damage made to my face.

"Were you up at the stills?" His voice was deathly calm and it sent shivers throughout my body. I gave a nod. He sniffed and continued with his questions. "The deputy?" My breathing picked up, almost panting. I started to sob, but I nodded. I couldn't keep this from him. I bravely opened my eyes to look at him. He stared at me intensely, his eyes like molten titanium. Rage, anger, and worry was written all over Forrest' face.

"H-h-he k-killed h-him." I sobbed. Forrest cocked an eyebrow. He looked a little confused.

"Killed who?" He grumbled.

I sniffled. "Cricket." I answered almost inaudible. His jaw tightened but he said nothing. "I shouldn't have gone up there. I-I-I don't know what I was thinking. I should've did something... Maybe Cricket would still be alive. It's my fault Forrest! I-I just watched him snap his neck." I was hysterical now.

"Shhh, it ain't your fault." He tried to comfort me, but I was inconsolable. "He's gon' get his." Forrest hissed.

"No! Don't leave me alone! I don't... I don't wanna be alone! Please, don't.. Don't leave me Forrest." I pleaded.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. I promise you." He stroked my hair. His eyes burning holes into my soul.

"I wanna go home now." I whispered. He grunted with a slight nod. Unwillingly leaving the bathroom to fetch aunt Gillian to help me get dressed. Aunt Gill was there in less than a second- she must've been waiting outside the door.

"I'll be downstairs." He murmured to my aunt. Aunt Gillian stood in front of me with a huge towel. I felt numb again. She was worried but tried to be strong for my sake. I winced as she helped me put on my under garments.

"Oh, hunny. I-I'm so sorry." She was silent for a moment as though trying to find the right words to say. Her eyes welling up with tears that she just couldn't hold back any longer. "No woman ever deserves this to happen to them. I can't imagine what's goin' on inside your head... He's a monster." She spat. "He will reap what he sows. Any man who can do this to a woman is no man at all." She wiped at her tears. "Let me get you some ice for the swelling." She gestured towards my lip. She led me downstairs to the kitchen. There was a very heated discussion going on in the family room. Richie's and Eli's voice mainly. I didn't want to hear any of it, I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"You need to eat hunny." My aunt said as she placed a plate of the dinner she had made a couple hours before. I didn't have an appetite. "Please, it's not just you that's need to eat." She pleaded with her eyes. I started to pick at the food to give her one less thing to worry about.

"I'm gon' kill the bastard!" Richie's voice boomed from the family room. It startled me and my aunt. Heavy footsteps and slamming of a door followed.

"Eli go and get you brother. Talk some sense into 'em." My pop said sighing. "Take her home, Forrest. She needs rest. I'll get the doctor to make a house call tomorrow." His voice was hoarse and pained. It was the same tone I had heard when Charlie was taken from us. Pop walked into the kitchen his eyes meeting mine. All the words he couldn't say out loud being spoken through sad eyes. "Forrest is about to head home."

I looked to my aunt who offered a tight smile- though her watery eyes betrayed her. I rose from my seat and started towards my father's direction. His head dipped low as I got closer. "Babette..." It came off almost as an apology. It was all that he could get out.

I hugged him tightly. "I'm here pop." I whispered through my tears. Breaking away abruptly and rushing into Forrest' arms before any more words could be said.

I never imagined my life to be like this. I found love and a place where I was happy. I became outspoken. I expected bumps in the road, but I never expected a mountain. The deputy was true to his words and he got to me when I was all alone. He shattered me. How am I suppose to recover from such a monstrous act? When will my family be able to live a life without pain and loss?

* * *

**_Hey everyone! I know I'm kinda slacking on updating. I'm trying to get them out as fast as I could. Sometimes I'm not 100% happy with the chapter so I go over it a thousand times trying to make it better. Long story short, even after the final draft is published I'm still not 100% happy, but you guys enjoy it and I'm truly grateful. Thanks you all for reading/subscribing/favoriting!_**


	27. Chapter 27: Dealing

It was difficult for me to sleep. Every time I shut my eyes I'd see his repulsive face. I'd wake up gasping and drenched in sweat. Being wrapped in Forrest' arms couldn't even erase the traumatizing images that plagued my mind. Then, there was the graphic images of Cricket Pate being brutally murdered right in front of me. The helpless feeling of which I felt when Charlie was gunned down consumed me, and all I could do was watch another innocent young boy die.

When I think back, I picture so many different scenarios- all in which my brother Charlie was still very much alive. If I had let him and his friends walk me to work... their lives would have been spared. Just as if I would have done something to help Cricket, perhaps, he would still be alive at this moment. Guilt. Guilt is what I felt.

Forrest is the only one who knows about Cricket. The only one that I could bring myself to tell. Once we had arrived at the station Maggie was the only one there. Jack was in the shed- no doubt scared to come face to face with Forrest. Howard was out with Danny- not sure what they were up to, but come tomorrow morning when all three brothers came face to face, it would be a show down.

Jack will be devestated. His best friend, His partner, He would no longer see him. He would no longer be able to share his ridiculous over exaggerated stories- that Cricket aways seemed to enjoy. We would never see his smile, hear his infectious laugh, or witness anymore of his genius ideas. Tears slid down my cheeks. I wouldn't be able to look in Jack's boyish hazel eyes and tell him that I watched his best friend be murdered.

I couldn't lie in bed any longer. I carefully removed myself from Forrest' arms. Hoping that I wouldn't wake him. He remained asleep as I tiptoed towards the room door. Once out the room I noticed a light coming from downstairs. Someone was up. I cautiously walked downstairs only to find Maggie sitting at the bar- cigarette in hand and a glass of brown liquid set in front of her. She noticed me immediately, quickly putting out her cigarette. Her eyes held mine. There was a silent understanding between us. I was brought back to the day that an attempt was made on Forrest' life, by men who were paid by deputy Rakes. Maggie was raped that night. No one knows of that night, with the exception of me and Angie.

"Come and sit, Baps." She said softly. I sat down on a bar stool right next to her. Wincing from the soreness between my thighs. I felt her gaze on me, but I made no attempt at eye contact. Silence lingered, neither one of us ready to speak about a terrible thing we had in common. Forrest had filled her in when he put me to bed, I'm sure.

"Do you see their faces?" I said in a voice almost inaudible. I could feel her eyes on me as I stared off in front of me.

She sighed. "Every night." She whispered. "I wish that I can say you'll move on from it and forget, but how can you forget something like that?" I looked to her as she focused on her hands on the bar.

"How do you get through the day?" My voice cracked caused by the sob I held in my throat.

"Distraction. Working here, keeping myself busy. It keeps my mind off it. When you're alone with your thoughts is when it eats away at you." She says somberly. She placed her hand over mine. "You're not alone. You have your family, and you have Forrest." She whispers sincerely. Loud footsteps from upstairs interrupt us. As Forrest descends, his eyes immediately find mine questioningly.

"What 'chu doin' up?" He rasped. He made his way over to us.

"Couldn't sleep." I mutter. Our eyes never leaving each other. Reading me like the back of his hand.

Maggie rose from her stool. "I'm gonna head on up to bed." She sighed heavily. "G'night you two." She offered me a tight smile. Forrest took Maggie's place at the bar. His body turned to me as I turned straight ahead. The events that had taken place flooded my mind. My eyes began to water, but I fought the urge to cry. How could Forrest ever look at me the same? I was tainted by a vile man. I was disgusted with myself. How could he not be?

"I guess now, you could say 'I told you so', huh?" I said with a sad smile. His eyebrows furrowed. "I always thought it could never happen to me." I sniffled. "I took your warning too lightly, and I put my life and our child's life in danger." I sobbed unable to hold it in any longer.

"It ain't your-" He started to say before I cut him off.

"Isn't it? I made the decision to drive to the stills. I went there knowing that you would be angry." I sucked in a huge breath trying to control the heaving that was slowly taking over my body. "... And it's my fault that Cricket is dead." I cried inconsolably. Forrest attempted to pull me into his arms but I shrugged him off. I stood up from my barstool crying and shaking my head from left to right slowly. Forrest looked as though he was angry but something told me he wasn't angry with me.

"Now you listen, there are many people to blame and you ain't one of 'em." He spoke through gritted teeth. With his head hung he let out a breath trying to reel in his animosity to those he felt was responsible.

"It is my fault-" I started to say.

"It ain't your fault." His anger evident in his tone.

"It is-" That was all I managed to get out before Forrest' voice boomed through the diner.

"It ain't your fault!" He was closer to me now. I stared into his eyes. I heard his words but I still didn't believe that it was not my fault.

"It is." I said lowly. He chest rose. He wiped a hand over his face stepping back a couple of steps before he turned and scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"You need to get some rest. Your father s'pose to get the doctor here in the mornin'." He sighed.

"How can I get rest when I can't sleep?" I retorted.

"Babette, please." He pleaded. I really didn't know why I was acting this way with Forrest. Why was I mad at him? He's just trying to comfort me. I glared at him for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds. I walked pass him headed for the stairs. "Babette?" He called out to me but I ignored him and continued on to our bedroom.

As I laid myself in bed I felt guilty. Guilty for treating Forrest as if this was his fault. I think I was more upset about the fact that I took Forrest' warnings for granted. He climbed into bed. I turned my back to him, but he made no attempt to wrap me in his arms. He probably thought it best if he gave me some space. I'm pushing him away. Although that's the last thing I want to do, I couldn't help it.

I slept for about 3 hours before I woke up in bed alone. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, my eyes closed. Slowly I let them open to take in the damage that was done to my face. Cuts and bruises scattered about my face. My lip was still slightly swollen and slit on the right side. I shut my eyes again letting out a shudder. I washed up before I made my way downstairs.

At the top of the steps I could hear Forrest' voice speaking to someone. "Forrest, I never meant to..." It was Jack voice I heard. This isn't going to end well with the Bondurants, I thought to myself.

"Go on, you never meant to what? Walk around like you own the place. Like how you're public enemy number one now?" Forrest wasn't shouting which was even more terrifying. I start to descend the stairs taking in the view of Forrest close to his little brother's face.

"Forrest, I was just tryin' to make sure... I didn't know she was gonna come lookin' for me." Jack says nervously. Suddenly Forrest slaps Jack hard in the face.

"Forrest don't!" I yell, but it's almost as if I said nothing at all.

He gets even closer to Jack's face. "Lettin' you in was a mistake." He was searching Jack's face for eye contact that he was not receiving.

"Sorry." Jack said almost inaudibly. His eyes casted downward.

"Hmm?" Forrest gave Jack his ear pressing his lips together. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked over to the bar to see an equally worried Maggie.

"I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry they blew up the stills, I'm sorry they got the car, I'm sorry they took your money..." Before Jack could go on apologizing he was cut short.

"My money? Oh, my money? This ain't about the Goddamn money. You see what happen to her?" Forrest nodded towards me, but Jack didn't risk a look. "That is your fault." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Forrest stop. It's not his fault." He glared at me from the corner of his eye. Which rendered me silent.

"Might be he's had enough, Forrest." Howard appeared outside the screen door. His crystal blue eyes looked from Forrest to me and back again.

Forrest' animosity was now turned to his older brother. "Yeah, and as for you, you dumb son of a bitch..." Howard cut him off slightly raising his voice above Forrest'.

"Yeah, I just heard, they got Cricket." My heart dropped. My eyes instantly looking to Jack to gauge his reaction. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked Howard. Forrest took a couple steps away from Jack already knowing the answer.

"They killed him. Cricket's dead, Jack." Howard said sounding remorseful. Jack looked shocked and devastated. He stared blankly ahead of him as he took a seat at one of the tables. Seeing how hurt Jack was I couldn't hold in my own emotions.

"That boy never hurt a fly." Jack started crying, Maggie went over to comfort him. Tears streamed down my face. Forrest stood by the bar with Howard. I could feel the heat of his stare. I met his blue gray eyes. Jack started to sob and I couldn't bare it anymore. I turned towards the steps and made my way back upstairs. It was going to be so much harder to get through the days. To a find a distraction. To keep myself from seeing Cricket Pate's struggling body fall limp in the hands of Deputy Rakes. To keep the thoughts of what he did to me buried.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to those who subscribed and favorited this story. Also a very HUGE thank you to my very loyal reviewer! _**


End file.
